Everything by Design
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Relationships within Vishkar are forbidden. But there are some things she couldn't resist. - Satya Vaswani x OC
1. Aasakti

**Everything by Design**

**Author's Note: **I had an idea for this fic that had bugged me until I wrote it. This was originally on my Ao3 page, but I thought I'd post it here. It takes place after "Building a Better World" and that'll be relevant in the story later. Inspired by the song "Make it to Me" by Sam Smith.

"_My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want. And I shouldn't want you."_

― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass

"_To every question I have ever had, or ever will have, you are the answer."_

― Deborah Harkness, The Book of Life

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~o~

**Aasakti**

It was a good, quiet morning.

Satya prepared herself for the meeting as scheduled. It was a calm, ordered ritual that she engaged in every day; hair, teeth, breakfast, research and finally, on her way to work. There was nothing out of the ordinary, no change in the pattern; just as she preferred it to be.

But today was different.

Sitting in the cafe that morning, Satya was speaking with Satosh; he was one of her former classmates who had joined with her on their employment with Vishkar Corporation. He was a short, but stout man with a constant, confident air about him that she lacked at the proper times.

Satya never considered herself as someone who would willingly look for a friend, despite how lonely she did feel at times; but Satosh was closer to her than most were allowed to be. It helped that they talked a lot and grew up together at the academy - without parents to raise them.

However, the subject of discussion today was particularly embarrassing for her.

"...it's inappropriate." Satya finished, with a long, tired sigh. "I won't discuss it further. After all, I'm a little uncomfortable with this anyway."

"But you like her." Satosh prodded, with a smile. "I can help you."

Satya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Relationships within Vishkar are forbidden."

A small, bored sigh from Satosh at the mention of the rules; the man leaned back in his chair, folded his arms across his chest and watched the various employees walking by, talking about their latest projects and new task for the day. It was absolutely boring.

"Well...what can you tell me about her?" Satosh asked.

Satya shut her eyes before she smiled thinly. There was a warmth she felt when she began to talk about the woman of her interest. "What could I say about her, really?" she said, "Well, she handles Human Relations within Vishkar. She consults with several of the companies' other departments as well."

"So, does she know you're interested?"

"No."

Satosh raised an eyebrow and stared at her expectantly. "Alive?"

Satya thought about it for a moment. In truth, she wasn't so sure. The other woman rarely engaged her unless it was necessary, and it wasn't even in person, but via messages in texts and computers. Nothing was really exchanged between them.

"There is a meeting scheduled today," she explained, "She's very passionate about a project that she believes will be of help to the company's image; despite her desire to work amongst street ruffians, I find her passion and work commendable."

"Wait, you said she handles Human Relations, yes? Would that be Leni Ambani?" Satosh questioned, after a moment of contemplation. He smiled at the thought now. "_Gajab ka_."

Satya frowned at him. "What?"

"I know how to get her to see you, Satya."

O

Leni was sitting at the vast table with several other members of Vishkar's finest.

Satya had been watching the young woman in silence; she had her black hair done nicely into a braid, her glasses framing her narrow face. When she looked up, her green eyes lit up at the sight of the chairman entering the room. She looked eager, perhaps too excited to sit still, even. How positively shameless, and yet, somehow it was still charming all the same.

She didn't understand, truly, what had captured her interest in the other woman. She had always kept her eyes low and on her work - which was preferred. But Leni was different. There was a passion to her that she could not deny.

"Let's begin." That was all that was said before the meeting started.

They had begun discussing departments and where they were at with current projects. Satya had remained silent and focused on a screen in front of her. She wanted to prepare her report on a future project in Dorado, but Leni's smooth, light voice filled the air. It was so gentle, yet cut through the delicate silence like a knife and raised a shudder in her.

"...But what I would really like, and what I was wondering is...if I could have the funding to invest on my own."

Satya furrowed her brow and glanced up, looking toward Leni, then to the chairman. The older man wrung his fingers together thoughtfully, smiling at her. He considered the idea for a moment before he tilted his head.

"And what were you thinking of investing in, Leni?" he questioned.

Leni looked happy, unveiling a holographic image of a park map layout; Satya studied the map and murmured at the sight of it, realizing that it was something meant for children and their families. How positively quaint.

"Well, it's just something that I really have a passion for." Leni explained, "I want to do something that can bring the communities together. We can really set a good image for Vishkar if we provided a park to this little village I've been speaking with. Let the public see that we are truly for them. My friend is a talented designer. This would certainly give us a friendly image to the people and I would really like to get involved."

Satya smiled a little, nodding her approval. It was a good ideal to have and she admired the other woman for it. She glanced toward the chairman and he wrung his fingers together once more before he spoke.

"I'll tell you what. Let us come up with a range of investments that we think you might be interested in and next month, we'll run the whole lot of them by you."

Satya glanced sidelong toward Leni now, reading her expression; it was clearly a disappointing thing to hear. The other woman looked devastated by his answer, but nonetheless, forced a smile on her face. She lowered her eyes, her voice dropped softer.

"Okay."

The chairman immediately returned his attention to the others in the room. Satya watched Leni intently; the disappointed look on her face as she focused on her reports. She wanted to say something, just as Satosh had instructed her to do.

_I don't do this._

"Fine. Thank you. All right, gentlemen," the chairman continued, "Now we have to move forward with our next project in Numbani so..."

Satya cleared her throat and looked toward him now. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, Satya?"

"Forgive me, but I don't agree with your decision."

Leni looked up briefly, confused by the change in discussion. The chairman was equally confused as well, studying the other woman.

"Which part about it don't you agree with?" he asked.

Satya shifted where she sat, took a moment before she cleared her throat once more. "I believe that Miss Ambani is correct. I think if she wants to invest money into this endeavor, she should do so."

Leni blinked, astounded by the fact that Satya spoke on her behalf. The others in the room seemed equally surprised, but more confused when they considered it; she never spoke on someone else's behalf regarding matters of the people. It was strange.

"The image we seek to maintain is important." Satya continued, crossing her legs and speaking prim and proper. She felt Leni's eyes on her. "Leni's work is valuable in that regard and we should be open to the possibilities. The street ruffians prove to be difficult. She believes if we pacify them this way, they will follow our way of thinking. I believe it will be useful."

A few curious murmurs from those around her. Leni looked at Satya with a mixture of confusion and wonder; she clearly didn't know how to react to the way the other woman spoke for her.

"Interesting." the chairman answered, with a small chuckle. "Perhaps we will need to deliberate on this further if our best engineer speaks highly of you."

Satya smiled a little, avoiding Leni's eyes.

O

"How'd it go?"

Satosh was standing by the front doors, smiling when Satya approached. She had intended to leave the building, rather embarrassed by how she'd spoke up. She had often sat in silence and did her tasks as necessary; she did not deviate from such norms.

"It went well," she finally said, "Though I don't know what Leni must be thinking."

Satosh shook his head with a thoughtful murmur. "Well, what... Oh, I suppose we'll be hearing it from her."

He looked beyond Satya and noticed Leni was walking up to them. She seemed happy, waving at them to stay put so that she could come over. Satya furrowed her brow, cautious about the approach, but nonetheless put on her air of superiority.

"Hello," Leni greeted, "Satya, I was hoping to catch you before you left. Could I speak to you a second?"

Satya glanced sidelong to Satosh, who smiled his reassurance. She nodded briefly to him before looking at Leni. "Of course. What would you like to speak about?"

Leni seemed thoughtful for a second. "People don't usually take my requests and projects seriously around here." she told her. "Well, I'll correct that. NO ONE. Speaks like that for me. I suppose it's strange for anyone to speak on my behalf under the circumstances." She gave a little chuckle, but continued on. "But that's why I really appreciate what you did in there."

Satya said nothing, but gave the faintest of nods. This was going well.

"I was hoping, perhaps, that you and I could get together sometime this week?" Leni offered, with a hopeful look on her face, "We could go over things. Financial things. I'd like to see the areas where I can afford to take some risks and you are the architect in Hard-Light technology. I could benefit from your presence."

Satya glanced at Satosh, who grinned encouragingly. She nodded to Leni. "I'll check my schedule, but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Great!" Leni brightened. "Let me give you my number. Do you have a pen?"

Satya reached into her chest pocket, removing a pen and handing it to her. She looked at Satosh again and the man smirked, flashing a thumbs up. She gave him a weak smile in return, nodding briefly before returning her focus to Leni, who was scribbling her phone number down on a note pad she'd removed from her own chest pocket. The entire time, Satya observed this mundane act with bated breath.

"There. Here you are." Leni offered the paper to her, which Satya took gingerly into two fingers. "I'll be speaking with you soon."

"I understand." Satya answered. "I'll give you mine as well."

Leni bid her another farewell after Satya wrote her number down and she walked away, leaving Satosh and Satya to themselves. Satya glanced down at the paper and the man beside her chuckled warmly.

"Well, that went splendidly!" he said.

Satya continued to study the paper in silence.

Later that evening, she was sitting in her apartment, studying the shimmering blue screen in front of her with every bit of information she required for her next trip; it would be a prime location for a new Vishkar development, which she would oversee as usual. It was too quiet tonight, for some reason.

Frowning, Satya looked over at the paper of Leni's phone number she'd placed on the wall nearby. She contemplated the action for a moment, considered calling her herself. But that would be inappropriate at such an early stage of their communication, wouldn't it? This wasn't the first time she'd engaged in these rituals, so why did it make her flustered so?

"Hm..." Satya glanced toward her video phone on the wall, unsure of whether or not she'd even be called.

It was foolish to waste time thinking on this when work had to be done.

Yes, the work.

Her whole reason for being.

O

How could she handle the sloppy angle of that painting?

Satya studied the portrait of the mayor and her family with a small hint of dismay. Adjusting it delicately put it back into a perfectly straight line. She had been here visiting the mayor of the little town to get the contact needed to begin construction of a new Vishkar development and distractions were constantly there.

"Vishkar is changing the world for the better," Satya informed the mayor. "You're being offered an opportunity to improve the squalid life of your town and its people."

It seemed uncertain. Satya didn't understand why people struggled to decide on these things. Why did they insist on living in filth when Vishkar could improve their lives for the better?

_Why did they struggle?_

"Miss Vaswani," the mayor continued, ruefully, "A decision such as this must be left to the people."

"You are mistaken. The people do not know what they want," Satya argued, evenly, "Their lives are swept up in the mire of filth and poverty. We make the choice for them and they will come to understand."

"It's a choice of the free people."

Satya sighed with dismay. "What you call freedom is an illusion that causes more harm than good." she told her.

There was a ringing noise in her head.

Too much.

She needed air.

Stepping outside proved to be worse for her as she could taste the stale, unholy scent of the city below her. The chaos of aimless chatter reminded her too much of home. She felt a wave of nausea take her and she could deal with it no longer -

Suddenly, there was a ring at her wrist and Satya blinked, surprised to see someone attempting to contact her. She looked down, touched her wrist and a holographic projection of Leni's face appeared in a screen. She looked happy for a few moments.

"_Ah! I was hoping to contact you_!" she said. "_I would have sooner, but I had to review my finances with the Board of Directors and - Oh, are you alright_?"

Satya blinked once. Twice. She felt her head relaxing and her heart calming. "Yes, I'm fine. There's no need to worry." she replied. "I am pleased to hear from you. Did they approve?"

Leni grinned and nodded. "_The approval went through! Thanks to you, I now have plans for my park. I had hoped we could schedule a time to discuss when to begin work over coffee. Would you like to meet me in the town square tomorrow morning_?"

Tomorrow morning? Did she have a schedule set? Did she have plans? Satya would have to go through them, of course. It wouldn't do to make such decisions before -

"I will be there. The little cafe by the fountain, I assume?" she said.

Leni laughed with delight. "_Only the best_!"

A smile tugged at Satya's cheeks, but she repressed it for the moment. It was premature of her to grow too thrilled by the idea of finally being able to have some time with Leni. It would be a discussion regarding business; that was a good enough start to learn about her more.

O

She was uncomfortable.

Satya had dressed properly for her trip to the cafe; she was wearing her dress suit, skirt and visor. Gold earrings with emerald stones. Makeup done up to perfection. It was far too over-dressed for a trip to the coffee shop, but she wanted to look her best.

She smiled thinly, glancing around at a few people in passing who dared to give them rather curious, lingering looks. Satya watched Leni from behind her coffee cup as she took a careful sip. Neither one of them had spoken yet and Leni seemed interested in looking over a few plans on her holo tablet.

Finally, Satya sat the cup down and cleared her throat. Leni spoke before she could. "Oh, Amita is going to be at the park," she told her, "Everything I have laid out are just simple additions that I would like for you to look over and tell me what you think."

Satya raised her eyebrows and looked at the plan laid out in front of her. Overall, it seemed suitable enough, but her mind lingered on the name. It wasn't typical of her to be so distracted by such a trivial detail.

"Oh, your friend, I assume?" she questioned.

"Yes, you'll like her!" Leni assured the other woman.

Leni glanced up at her and Satya stared back with a small hint of a smile on her face now. It wasn't unfriendly, but carried a curiosity that interested Leni a little. Still, she didn't note on that and continued speaking about her plan for the park and when she'd invite the people of the village to see it.

It was a simple plan and one that seemed to thrill Leni to discuss, but Satya had matters of her own to deal with regarding the town she was sent to gain approval from for Vishkar to create a new development. She hadn't succeeded yet and that lingered on her mind.

"...If...you have matters of your own to deal with, then I'd understand."

Satya snapped out of her reverie and blinked at Leni, who had been confused by her silence. A demur clearing of her throat, followed by a tapping of her fingers against the table.

"No. I have a task I've been dealing with today and it's become a bother," Satya explained. "A new Vishkar development had to be placed on hold as the people are stuck in their own ways. They refuse to see reason."

"Mm," Leni agreed with a nod, "That can be difficult. Vishkar is good for the people, but we must also not force that choice." Off of Satya's impatient frown, she smiled and continued. "That is why I want to make this park a reality. Think of it as trying to tame a wild bull. Would you pull it toward the barn with rope while it struggles? Or would you give it a tender hand instead? Let it choose it's way there."

"Such an unusual way to look at it."

Leni tittered behind her hand. "Yes, I know. My father was famous for such things. I suppose I learned much from him."

"Your father," Satya was curious - how unlike her.

"Yes. He was an explorer of sorts," Leni explained, "He was from New Delhi, but he traveled the world and found his way to Egypt. Where he met my mother. Then, they settled down, he opened a little shop and had me."

Satya raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I see."

"I understand that must bore you."

"Not at all. I'm learning much."

"Oh." Leni was pleasantly surprised to hear that, but happy.

So for the rest of that afternoon, they talked about work; only rarely did they discuss personal matters of their lives and what they had spent them doing. Satya was aware of the odd stares they received from people in passing, but she paid no mind to it. The only thing she had her mind on was Leni.

And how being in her presence certainly made her smile more.

O

It was a busy morning and Satya planned her meetings accordingly.

She could see the main vestibule from her office on the fifth floor of the building through a vast sheet of glass; many employees of Vishkar went about their daily routine, like clockwork. That was how it should be for humanity - everything and everyone in their proper place.

Satya never understood what had made people value anything else.

At least, not at first.

Her mother and father had been flaws in the design; she never grasped their ideas and knew that she had been different to most. She had allowed it to bother her at first, but not anymore. She worked hard to keep those from noticing where she fit on that particular spectrum.

Satosh walked up to Satya's office door, set a few files down on her desk. She frowned, looked down at them before staring up at the man.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Those are the registration forms the chairman needs." Satosh told her. He turned to go, but stopped and grimaced. "Oh! And I am getting this... Vihaan on my phone. He has called me ten times this morning."

Satya frowned curiously. "I know him. He's the secretary for the mayor I was to speak with. Did he say what she wanted?"

Satosh made a face. "She wants to know when you're free. Apparently, she wants to talk business affairs over dinner. She plans to make the switch to Vishkar's way." A small smile lit his face. "Mm, you must have made the impression on her."

Satya smiled her approval. "Ahh, good. That's good. It always takes time for them, but they eventually see that Vishkar is good for humanity."

The phone at her desk suddenly rang.

It was a simple phone that did not use holograms to project calls. Under normal circumstances, Satya would have disapproved of such a primitive thing, but she rarely took calls at her office desk and she didn't enjoy the disturbances under any circumstances. She only kept it when the board of directors needed to speak with her.

Satosh frowned, tilted his head down at the ID on the phone. "Oh! It's Leni!" he said, "How convenient she would call you here!" He gave her a funny look, knowing completely what was going on. "You're not answering her calls, are you?"

Satya sighed, shaking her head. "_Ungli mat kar_. I simply need a moment to - "

"Are you scared of her?"

"What? No! Don't be absurd."

Satya stared down at it as it continued to ring loudly almost like an insistent employee; it was strange for her to hesitate so and she didn't pick it up. Satosh had been looking at her blankly for a few moments before he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_he bhagavaan_..." he muttered, picking the phone up and bringing it to his ear.

Satya made a note of dismay and attempted to focus on her work while he wasted his time.

"Yes, hello!" he greeted. His features lit up and he looked at Satya with a wink. "Ah! Miss Ambani! It's good to hear from you... Oh, you tried to contact Satya, but she didn't answer? I'm sorry to hear that."

Satya sat at her desk, a little annoyed by his obnoxious drawl. She had stopped focusing on her work and stared at him. She didn't know what he was up to.

"Yes, you are speaking at her home office. I do have her here for you."

He held out the phone to Satya and she waved a dismissing hand. "No. Tell her I'm at lunch." she said, hesitantly. She still felt a little strange about their interaction yesterday.

"Why?" Satosh asked, stifling his giggle.

"Because I simply need time to think on my next approach."

"Well, you have little time for that and she's here. Talk to her."

Satya glared at him impatiently before she took the phone and held it up to her ear. "Ah, hello, Miss Ambani." she said. "How are you?"

"_Good. I'm doing good_." Leni sounded happy enough. "_I'm glad I can finally speak with you. The reason I'm calling is about our appointment this Wednesday. The one regarding the visit to the plot of land for the park_?"

Satosh looked at her with interest when she frowned thoughtfully. "What is it?" he mouthed.

She cupped the receiver and addressed him now. "She wants to know about the plans to see her park location."

"Tell her you can't make it."

"What? Why? That would be a lie."

"Trust me."

Satya didn't seem to trust him, but she had little to work with at the moment. Instead, she sighed and spoke to Leni on the phone. "Forgive me, but I won't be able to make it."

"_Oh. I see. Well, when can you make it_?"

Satya glanced down at her wrist and it produced a hologram of a calendar of her schedule. Realistically, she wasn't as busy as she usually was in a month and most of her tasks had been finished ahead of schedule. She looked at Satosh, who made an enormous gesture with two hands; a pained grimace touched her face and she sighed, going along with it for now.

"I don't know, because my whole next week is filled with meetings."

Leni sounded a little disappointed. "_Of course. You must be busy as an architect. That's alright, I can plan for another week_."

"No, no of course not," Satya told her, grimacing at the lie, "I am going to be seeing someone tonight for a meeting, but we can meet together after that."

Leni's tone lit up. "_Oh! That's wonderful! I can send you the location and we can meet there_."

"Good. I will see you then."

She hung the phone up, glanced up at Satosh's wide grin before she made a face. "Don't look at me that way."

"I'm glad that disastrous conversation ended well for you."

Satya resumed attention on her work and rolled her eyes with dismay. "No thanks to you and your deceitful ways."

"Oh! You hurt me so much, my dear friend!" Satosh gestured to himself with a clenched fist to his chest and feigned to be in pain before he continued. "Well, when you see her, remember... It's not about Leni."

"No?" Satya found that odd and stared at him quizzically.

"No. It's about her friend." Satosh explained, taking a seat across from her desk in one of the smaller chairs. He smiled at her encouragingly. "Her friend will be the one who signs off of you. You cannot mess anything up."

Satya glared at him. What an affront to assume she'd mess anything up.

"Don't look at me that way, Satya." he said, sputtering a laugh. "I know you aren't thrilled about it. But just tolerate her for now. Put on a face if you must. But above all, be nice."

Nice.

Of course. She wasn't a brute. She understood her manners were important.

O

Leni was quite eager to discuss the matter of the park that evening as they made their way to the location she had planned for; a lovely, grassy hillside overlooking the ocean waters. She was also eager to introduce her friend to Satya as well - her name was Amita; though Satya wasn't quite interested in meeting her, it seemed important to Leni, so she indulged in her request. Whatever hastened their meetings further.

Amita was a young, dainty thing and stood a head shorter than Satya. She had long, shining black hair wrapped up into a bun, a violet blouse peppered with designs of flowers, brown slacks and shoes. She also had quite a bubbly personality and one that somehow repulsed Satya a little. She didn't find such behavior very appealing nor very professional.

Satya rebuked her when she approached with arms outstretched. "I don't hug." she said, her tone a bite.

Amita laughed, embarrassed. "Ah! Of course. _Mujhe kshama keejiye_."

She crossed her hands out in front of her and Leni let out a little chuckle before shaking her head. She gestured to her friend and looked at Satya. "Amita has plans to expand the park out this way," She swept her hand behind her to the little grassy hill nearby. "We're going to put in an entire play area for the children there. Maybe a fountain here..."

Amita was clearly thrilled with the idea. She patted Leni's shoulder and the gesture caught Satya's eyes. She furrowed her brow with disapproval.

She didn't like that.

Satya didn't know what she didn't like about such a simple, mundane contact between them. Perhaps it was Amita's bubbly mannerisms, or the way she engaged Leni, but it bothered her nonetheless.

_Why are you so bothered?_

_Perhaps it's the approach, or the way she presents herself. No, no surely -_

"We will know what funding we will receive in a few weeks," Leni explained, snapping Satya from her reverie. "But I'm very excited to begin working!"

She murmured something in her native tongue before embracing Amita. The sight of that drew a deep frown on Satya's face.

_Emotional._

_This was an emotional action._

Later, the three women had gathered together at a cafe to further discuss their plans for the park. Leni had been looking curiously at Satya's replacement arm and the other woman caught the stare. It made her frown deeply and she anticipated questions she had always been asked. Fortunately, Amita had gone to use the bathroom, leaving them both alone - Satya would have preferred the other woman hadn't come along to begin with.

"What is it?" she asked, a touch harder than she'd planned.

"Your arm." Leni told her, reaching out. She hesitated once, then looked at her. "May I?"

Satya didn't move for a second; but she eventually cleared her throat delicately before resting her arm on the table for her to look at closely. Leni gently took it into her hands and studied the mechanics that made up the replacement limb. She ran her fingertips through Satya's palm, marveling at each little detail.

Such a curious, yet still intimate gesture. It made Satya stare at the other woman, wondering what she could have possibly been thinking. The limb had been attached to her nervous system, allowing her the chance to receive such sensation as she would any normal human hand.

"Such fine work went into this." Leni said.

Satya murmured a note of thought. "Yes. Only the finest of Vishkar."

"Did it hurt?" Leni asked.

Satya looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Was it an accident?"

Satya hesitated to answer before she shook her head. "No." she answered.

She wouldn't discuss it.

"Oh." Leni seemed embarrassed now and leaned back. "Forgive my rudeness, I shouldn't have assumed the right to know about it."

Satya felt a little shaken to have that part of her acknowledged, but only for a second as Leni seemed genuinely remorseful about making her uncomfortable.

"Well..." she began, eager to discuss work instead, "I have a few ideas for your park that you could look over. Feel free to dispute whichever you'd like."

Leni brightened. "You've thought about it, too?"

Satya tittered with a small laugh. "Well, I am to be the architect, am I not?"

"Of course." Leni also laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited about finally doing this. Amita and I have been planning it for a long time."

"Yes." Satya's features darkened a degree. "Her. Of course."

She brought up a hologram of fountain designs that would be appropriate for the image of their company while her tone went unnoticed by Leni; the concepts were abstract, yet brilliant. Leni was already scrolling through the ideas she had on display with a small swipe of her finger.

"Oh! I like this one!" Leni indicated one of the sculptures designed with diamonds.

Satya smiled a little. "As do I."

Leni met her eyes and smiled, giving a small laugh. Satya found comfort in that look and she thought their interaction had been going well so far.

Amita made her way over to them and took a seat, earning an unhappy frown from Satya. "Well! Have we gone over the designs?" she asked.

Leni nodded. "We have. I think we've decided on what fountain would be nice for the park."

"Ooh! Which one?" Amita was excited to see.

Satya made a face, but held up the hologram for her to look at. Amita nodded her approval, touching the hologram once with a single finger. She looked at Leni and grinned, giving an excited clap of her hands.

"I cannot believe we're going to do it!" she said.

Leni nodded, quite pleased. "Yes! And we have Satya to thank for it."

Satya's smile thinned. She certainly could take pleasure in something meant to improve the image of Vishkar at any case, but she felt it bittersweet. Something about what she was doing for these two women brought an unusual taste in her mouth that she couldn't quite define.

_What is it?_

_What bothers me so?_

Once they left the building, Satya was making her way to her vehicle when she heard a conversation between Leni and Amita; the two women were talking as they walked to their respective vehicles and seemed interested in what had happened inside.

"...I don't know, Leni." Amita said, unsure, "She seems a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Amita, it's alright," Leni argued gently, "She is helping us create this park for my work. We should be grateful. Perhaps this is just her way of handling things."

Satya's brow wrinkled somewhat. While she was somewhat smiling at Leni's words, she found Amita's remark to be a bit annoying. Harsh was a weak assessment of her personality; Satya was professional as she should be and approached matters with a sharp eye and intellect. Who was this woman to assume something so base?

"Alright, that's fair." Amita replied, with a small laugh.

Satya huffed out a disgusted noise as she turned to her car. She thought about the project and how it had made Leni smile. It filled her chest with warmth and made her smile thinking about it.

But then, the doubts came.

What if Leni did not prefer her company? What if she laughed her advances away?

A series of hypothetical ideas in her head that she had no answer for.


	2. Kalank

~o~

**Kalank**

Satya performed the gesture flawlessly.

Leni observed her creating the Hard-Light sculpture with a wide, impressed smile on her face. Satya glanced sidelong to her as the simple gesture produced a flowing tower of light from her gun. Such a gesture was so completely elegant for her, but to Leni, it had been a true sight to behold.

"This is the first time I'm witnessing such displays in person!" she said.

Satya glanced at her. "Truly? You work with Vishkar and you have yet to witness the Hard-Light technology?"

"I stay in offices," Leni explained, with a small note of amusement. "Ah, I'm just now here, standing before you, witnessing the beauty of science before my very eyes."

Satya smiled her approval. "Of course. Science obeys the laws of nature. Such is to be expected."

Leni gave a small giggle behind her hand and Satya glanced at her briefly. The sound made her smile - she couldn't help herself, despite how often she felt about laughter in her presence.

All in all, their interaction this morning was nice. She found herself wanting to talk more with Leni and learn about her.

A part of Satya was concerned that all of this effort would be fruitless, however; would she feel the same when she finally addressed her lingering affections for her? Would she laugh her away with a simple wave of her hand? She didn't know if Leni preferred the company of women to begin with. How would she even ask that? Satya had so many questions in her mind.

"The process will take only a few days," Satya explained, "With the opening of your park... I was wondering if you had a name for it?"

"Rohan Park."

"Ah." Satya nodded her head. Then, unable to resist her curiosity, she looked at Leni and inquired about the immediate response. "Any particular reason why?"

"After my son. Rohan."

"Oh..." Satya felt her enthusiasm deflating. "You have a son. I suppose that means - "

Leni chuckled, shaking her head. "No, it doesn't. I'm not married and I didn't give birth to him. He's my sister's son, but she passed during the Omnic Crisis after giving birth to him. I took him in and raised him as my own. He lives with my father in the heart of the city."

"I see. My condolences for your loss."

"Thank you." Leni replied, with a small nod; her eyes clouded in deep thought and that smile faded only for a moment. She exhaled quietly through her nose. "My brother-in-law abandoned my sister when he saw what Rohan was." She smiled brightly now and looked at Satya. "Today is his birthday, you know. I was hoping to name the park after him as a gift of sorts. Amita and I discussed it before and she loved the idea."

Satya smiled thinly. "Of course. Such an admirable thing it would be to name this park for your son." she said.

Leni looked pleased with the statement. Then, she looked down at her watch and gave a start. "Oh! I have to pick up a cake for Rohan. I'll need to cut our meeting short, I'm afraid."

Satosh had been nearby, observing the exchange. Satya sensed his stare and frowned when he made a gesture for her to follow Leni. He winked and she didn't feel sure at first, but took the chance.

"May I...accompany you?" Satya asked.

Leni looked surprised for a moment.

"That is, if you find it appropriate to have me in your company."

Leni blinked, shaking her head and chuckling. "No! No, it's alright!" she said. "I wouldn't mind you coming along. Amita may already be at home with my father going over the gifts."

Satya's smile deflated somewhat. "Oh. I see."

Of course.

The insufferable girl had to be there, always.

O

It was good to see that Leni's family had a taste for the finer things.

The enormous house of Hard-Light technology, beautiful gardens and fountains on the expansive property were truly a sight; Satya recalled Leni's story of her father traveling and knew much of his wealth must have come from such a venture. It made her feel comfortable to be visiting the elder Ambani's home. Everything looked perfect and flawless, as it should be.

Leni was carrying a small blueberry cheesecake in her arms. "He's going to love it. I can't wait to give him the news!"

"Your father..." Satya began, unable to resist her curiosity. "Will he approve of guests?"

"Of course! Amita comes by often," Leni assured her. "He'll be happy to have you."

She unlocked the door with a simple wave of her key-card and it clicked once before they stepped inside. They were welcomed by a tall, imposing figure with curly black hair, thin beard and dark eyes. He was wearing a black suit and tie, not a single hair to be seen out of place.

"Ah! You must be Satya Vaswani!" he said, "_Aap kaise ho_?"

His voice was warm, welcoming and it earned a polite bow of Satya's head. "I am doing well, Mr Ambani. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Call me Samir," he told her. "We are like family now, yes?"

Satya blinked, taken by his attitude before she received a handshake from him. He brightened and inclined his head toward Leni.

"I...suppose?"

"She tells me you've done a great thing," he continued, "The park! Leni's work is finally coming to fruition and she's not stopped talking about it!"

Leni's cheeks darkened with embarrassment and she waved a dismissing hand in the air. "_Pitā_, honestly..."

Satya's eyes wandered around the foyer of the home, barely making out the sounds of music in a nearby room; the Flower Duet From Lakme. It made the air feel calmer, softer to the touch. She found that she approved of the atmosphere of the Ambani home.

"Is Amita here?" Leni broke the silence now and it filled Satya's belly with ice. She hated the question more than she wanted to admit.

"Yes, she's outside with Rohan in the gardens." Samir told her, with a chuckle of amusement.

Leni followed her father outside and Satya reluctantly tagged behind them. She noticed the shape of a teenage boy kneeling in the lotus garden with Amita; he was a tall, slender figure wearing a mask over his head and coloring in a book. When he looked up, a happy noise burst from his throat and he stood up, rushing toward Leni.

"Mom!" he cried.

Leni smiled, returning the embrace when the boy hugged her tightly. "How are you doing today?" she asked.

"Good. I'm good." Rohan rubbed his fingers together.

Satya looked at Rohan, studying the mask on his face; it was a crude design of his own, no doubt. The colors swirled together in a rainbow, forming no pattern and no harmony. It was the first discordant thing she'd witnessed in the family itself.

"This is Satya," Leni introduced. "I work with her."

Rohan didn't acknowledge Satya and continued rubbing his fingers together, murmuring under his breath a constant stream of words that made no sense. He went back to coloring in his book without a single acknowledgement to the other woman.

Satya furrowed her brow and looked at Leni. "He doesn't seem to socialize much, does he?" she questioned.

Leni shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. He doesn't. Not very well." She looked at her father and spoke in a softer tone that wasn't meant to be heard by the boy. "His speech therapy classes? How have they gone?"

"Very well!" Samir assured her, "He's done a good job with the new teacher. It took some time, of course, for him to adjust to the schedule change."

"Yes, I remember," Leni looked disappointed.

Satya looked toward Rohan and began to understand just who he was; he was on the same spectrum as herself, but still entirely different. She saw what made his father abandon his son and she realized that there was some measure of similarities between them.

O

The presentation of the park took only a half an hour.

Satya counted each second in her head as she presented the layout of the park plans to Samir. He certainly seemed happy with what she was telling him and approved of Vishkar's methods of making the world a better place. That pleased Satya to hear.

"Vishkar is doing good work for the world," he said, "It makes me happy that you've done so much."

Satya smiled. "Thank you. It's refreshing to meet someone who shares Vishkar's ideas."

Samir chuckled, wringing his fingers together. "Of course."

She glanced toward the kitchen, where Amita and Leni were in the middle of preparing a meal. Rohan was there with them, eagerly waving his hands back and forth.

"Yes, we're making your favorite, Rohan!" Leni said, in a happy tone.

Samir followed her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her when he realized what had her sharp focus. He cleared his throat delicately and she caught herself, quickly meeting his eyes. The action snapped the thread of her flawless veneer, but she quickly put on that facade once more.

"Where do you come from, Miss Vaswani?"

"I am originally from Hyderabad."

Samir smiled. "Ah, Telangana. I have family there. They fell on hard times, so I provided them a means to live here in this city."

Satya nodded her head once. "Yes. That is what I mean to do for all of the people. Not just India, but the world." She cleared her throat, watching Leni and Amita laughed together in the kitchen. It made her shift a little. She wasn't comfortable now.

"What brings you here, anyway?" Samir's voice was light with curiosity.

"Hm? Oh, Vishkar's headquarters is here and I - "

"No, no," Samir corrected himself, "I mean, what brings you to my home?"

Satya's brow knotted. "I don't follow. I was called here by Leni."

"Hm..." Samir adjusted himself where he sat, sighed through his nose before smiling knowingly. "You don't often visit the home of your coworkers, do you?"

Satya sat calmly, but inside, she felt an odd churning there. It was like being a child, caught stealing from the market and standing before the guards.

_Too much._

_He already knows too much._

_How could I have been so transparent?_

"No, I...am out of my element, I fear." Satya spoke her words softer now, hesitantly. She didn't know if she should say anything more.

Samir nodded in understanding. He sighed, rose and walked toward a shelf of various trinkets and statues. Satya watched him with careful silence. He retrieved something and walked up to her, setting it down onto the table. Satya stared down at a small wedding ring encased in glass.

"My wife and I were divorced," Samir explained, "Leni had this made for her mother, but...things happened and she hasn't spoken to her in three years. She can't even look at this ring anymore. But because it was made by her hand, I kept it with me all the time."

Satya picked up the glass case and studied the ring inside. It was lovely, adorned with markings in both Hindi and Arabic - their names, no doubt.

"Leni has no preference of who she chooses to be with, but she will not open up emotionally for a relationship," Samir continued, "My daughter has a good heart and she loves Rohan, but I want someone to make her smile again; to warm her in any way they can. Whoever that person may be, I hope they finally let her know what she means to them. Before others do."

He studied Satya inquisitively and the other woman stared back blankly. Inside, she was in turmoil that Samir knew the truth; she had given too many lingering looks, Leni had talked too highly of her.

Satya looked toward the kitchen where Leni was talking with Amita. They seemed to be smiling and laughing quite a bit. It made her frown intensely.

_No._

_No, that wasn't going to happen._

Leni entered the room with a bright smile and Satya quickly took the ring and hid it beneath the table. Samir brightened up at his daughter.

"Well! How soon will supper be ready?" he asked.

"An hour, yet," Leni assured him, with a laugh. She looked at Satya curiously. "Would you like to stay and eat with us? We always have so much food left over."

Satya held up one hand, unsure. "I couldn't possibly impose - "

"No trouble at all!" Samir interrupted, rising and giving her a little wink. "We don't mind having you here. We can all stay for supper and talk!"

It was such a sneaky little thing to do; Satya knew exactly why he chose to offer to have her stay. She would have rather Amita not been here at all, but it seemed as if the woman was going to accompany them after all.

"Butter Chicken is one of Rohan's favorites," Leni explained, as she laid out the dish in front of everyone, "I hope you all enjoy it."

Satya found the food was acceptable; she spent a few minutes taking in the flavors and aroma as everyone talked around her about meaningless matters of their lives. They did not interest her, but she looked up at Leni and thought about questions she wanted to ask. She noticed Samir had been looking at her inquisitively, perhaps hoping she'd speak or ask his daughter anything in particular.

He was such an unrefined man to press such things, but he did seem to mean well.

"I would love to visit Cairo with Rohan," Leni was talking, "It's good for him to get in touch with both of his cultures."

Samir looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Yes, it pleases me to hear you say that, despite everything with your mother..."

Leni's smile faded only a fraction. "Just because mother and I don't speak, doesn't mean I should deny Rohan his heritage."

Samir didn't speak on it for the remainder of the evening. That made Satya curious about the matter of Leni's mother, but she didn't think it appropriate to ask.

The way Amita was staring at Leni distracted her once more.

Something cold in her belly.

A foul taste in her mouth.

Such unusual sensations she felt when she watched them. This feeling had been new to her and come from some place she didn't recognize; what brought on such a feeling? Why did it happen when she watched them?

O

Satya found Leni sitting on the couch with Rohan laying his head in her lap. He seemed to be sleeping as she stroked his head with one hand and sung a song to him softly in Arabic; it was a lullaby, of sorts and one that Satya had never heard before. But it was soothing, even to her ears.

"I should return home," Satya told her, "I have a meeting tomorrow morning."

Leni looked up at her and smiled. "Of course."

Satya paused, watching the boy in Leni's lap. Leni followed her gaze and exhaled quietly through her nose. "He's a good boy, Satya."

"I understand that he must be."

"No one knows about him at work," Leni continued, "I love working there and making an effort to change humanity for the better, but...could you not tell anyone about him? He is a good boy and he would never hurt anyone. But...they may misunderstand."

Satya frowned at that. "Are you ashamed of your son?"

Leni looked startled by that question. "Gods no!" she whispered, stunned. "How could you suggest such a thing? No, I love Rohan, but I know the world can be cruel to those who are different. That's why I..." She cut herself off and her eyes flickered toward the shelf that housed her mother's ring.

Satya understood now. She nodded reassuringly. "I won't speak a word of Rohan's existence."

"Thank you." Leni looked relieved to hear that.

Satya gave her a thin smile in response. "I should go then. I will speak with you another time."

"Alright." Leni replied, her tone quieter. Perhaps she'd been disappointed to see her go.

_Talk to her, perhaps?_

_Maybe suggest something familiar._

_No._

_No, that wouldn't do. Not right now._

Satya departed, thinking on another method.

She was distracted.

Sleep was something she needed now.

O

Leni and Satya sat together at the table outside, discussing the opening of the park.

It was a beautiful morning; colors were softer today, smells crisp, the sun bright. Every little detail about that morning felt perfect to Satya. The woman sitting beside her was eating the leftovers from the previous night and discussed the visitors who would be seeing the park. Satya drew comfort in her company and found that she was more relaxed than she had been before.

At first, Satya was unsure about how crowded the event would be; however, it would be accompanied by members of Vishkar's finest, so that would be fine with her. Peaceful and calm, as it should be.

She looked up for a moment, spotting Satosh approaching with his mind simultaneously focused on someone he was speaking to on a holovid. When he saw the two women, he smiled and shut the video off before bowing to Leni once.

"Good morning!" he said, "I was just looking for Satya to deliver the news about the latest acquisition."

Leni nodded. "Of course! We were also discussing our latest work on the park. It'll be open tomorrow night! I'm very excited to see the work she's done."

Satya smiled with pride. She felt a little excited to show Leni her hard work. "I spared no expense."

Now Satosh looked at Leni. "We haven't had the chance to properly meet each other," he said, "I'm Satosh Ahuja, I've been good friends with Satya since childhood. She really has spared no expense. Her skills? None can compare."

Leni nodded in agreement, smiling at Satya. "Of that, I can believe."

"Leni!"

She looked up, met Amita's eyes as the woman called her from across the foyer. She was waving excitedly and Leni smiled back, waving toward her before she looked at the other two.

"Amita and I will be going over the preparations for tomorrow," Leni told them, "I'll speak with you later, alright?"

Satya gave her a half-hearted smile in response, but her look hardened when she glanced at Amita. She found the sight of the woman curdling her blood once again. The unknown feeling was back as she watched them depart, talking together and even laughing.

Satosh poked his face into view, smiling knowingly. "You're jealous."

Satya sputtered a caustic laugh in response, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs. "Jealous? Don't be absurd, Satosh! Jealousy is a childish emotion. I am simply...perplexed that Leni would prefer to keep Amita so close to her when there's work that needs done - she is a distraction and an unsightly one at that." She waved a dramatic hand in the air. "And of course, I tend to find it a bit of a concern that Leni giggles constantly when Amita says something particularly droll. She is far from amusing and..."

She trailed off when she noticed Satosh's wide grin. "What?"

"You just listed the symptoms of envy, Miss Vaswani." he teased. Off of her annoyed look, he continued. "You don't like her friend being around her all the time. You've tried to like her as I've told you to, but I know you; she's in the way of something you want, so you'll be pestered about it until you speak up and tell Leni how you feel."

"That is such a base accusation. I told you, I am not jealous of Amita."

Satosh shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle. "Of course you're not."

He walked off now, leaving the other woman alone and more bothered than she had been before. Was the accusation the reasoning behind it, or the fact that he was possibly right? But jealous? Of Amita? Or was she simply jealous because Amita was able to be near Leni and so open with her?

A foreign emotion.

Jealousy.

O

"...I'm sorry I made a joke. I like your shoes..."

"No, I don't think you do."

Leni was dressed properly for the opening of the new park while Samir led her through the group of Vishkar employees. He was laughing at his joke and Leni had made a good-natured snort, but she was trying not to laugh either; she was nervous about it and didn't see Satya around.

"_Lānata hai_, I don't see her," Leni said, uncertain as she looked around for signs of the other woman.

"I think she may be - Ah! I see her coming!" Samir pointed toward Satya through the crowd.

Leni followed his finger and noticed Satya approaching; she was wearing a blue and gold dress, thigh-high boots, shimmering earrings, a decorative Bindi and her ear finials. A visor covered her eyes and it seemed to perform a scan of the people around her.

When she saw Leni looking at her, she looked startled for a second, then smiled, as if relieved. Leni and Samir walked up to her and Satya offered her apologies.

"Forgive my tardiness," she told the other woman, "I had been on a mission and didn't have time to change. I didn't want to be late for your presentation."

"You look fantastic," Leni assured her, eyeing her up and down, "Don't worry, I'm not upset over that."

"I wanted to be here when you saw my work..."

A warm chuckle and Leni looked around at the beautiful park around her; made up of Hard Light sculptures, glimmering fountain of her choice, gardens and lights. "It's everything I could have wanted in my park, Satya. You've done wonderfully. I'm happy."

Satya was comforted by that comment and eyed her up and down with a warmer smile as well. She enjoyed hearing that more than she thought. Samir had caught the look and cleared his throat delicately.

"My daughter's going to make a speech once we're all here," he informed her, "Perhaps the two of you can go over it while I find something to eat."

He departed without another word to leave the two women alone. Satya watched him go for a moment before she cast her eyes around the event; nothing was spared in the expense, the gathering a full display of the elegance and perfection of Vishkar. And Leni herself had clearly spared no expense on her clothes.

She looked lovely in the sari that she wore; black and gold adorned with flowers, earrings made up of Jade, shimmering black heels.

"You look lovely," Satya told her, albeit hesitantly.

"Thank you." Leni smiled. She hesitated once, cleared her throat before gesturing for her to follow. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

Satya and Leni made their way through the group of people, discussing a few important figures they happened to spot among them. Some of them were people that Satya had never spoke to, even though they worked with Vishkar, but Leni explained that they worked primarily in her department. They were happy with Satya's assistance in the creation of the park as well.

The crowds didn't bother her today as they sometimes did. Satya was content with time here with Leni and didn't focus on much else. She didn't even see signs of that ridiculous woman, Amita, to bother her.

_She isn't ridiculous, you're just jealous._

_Jealous because she just knows Leni more than you._

"...I'll be right back. I have to get us something to drink before we go up there," Leni assured her, touching her arm gently before departing.

Satya blinked, shaking her head before she wanted the other woman depart toward the table where refreshments were being kept. It wasn't long before Satosh and Samir walked up to Satya, worry on their faces.

"Is Leni around?" Samir questioned, cautious.

"She went to get us something to drink." Satya said, frowning at the tone in his voice. "What's wrong? What have you two done now?"

Samir glared at Satosh and swatted him across the back of the head. "Leni's mother is here. Because your friend sent out an invitation without knowing exactly the kind of woman she is."

"And how was I to know they have poor history?" Satosh snapped back, waving his hands in the air once, "No one tells me these things! No one gives me tips on the family matters. I only do as I'm told."

Samir rolled his eyes with dismay. "_Tuma ēka bēvakūpha hō_." he shot back.

Satya raised a firm hand to silence them. "Enough." She looked at Samir. "Satosh - as foolhardy as he can be - performed the job assigned to him. We can only correct the matter or look to make it less painful to endure. Have you seen her anywhere yet?"

"No, but Civene might already be looking for her." Samir looked a bit uncomfortable now.

Satya looked toward the refreshment table and her eyes widened when she spotted an older woman approaching Leni cautiously; she was dressed in fine clothing, her gray hair wrapped up in a bun. That had to be Leni's mother, Civene. There was so much caution to her steps, so much uneasiness on the wrinkled features of her face. It would be unsightly for certain.

Leni didn't seem to sense her mother's presence at first. It wasn't until she turned that her eyes widened in astonishment for a few seconds and her lips parted in a gasp. Then, her eyes changed and Satya witnessed a sadness touch them, but a coldness seeped right in. It was somehow still lovely on her face. Leni was capable of staying so, no matter what.

She kept her distance and decided to witness how this would play out.

"Leni." Civene breathed, with a hesitant smile. "I have wanted to talk to you for a long time."

Leni furrowed her brow, then smiled, but it was still sad. "Perhaps 'Sorry' would be a good place to start, _Māṁ_."

Civene shut her eyes, as if in pain. She wrung her fingers together. "Of course. When I heard about the park and the name you were giving it...I couldn't miss my own daughter's ceremony."

Satya furrowed her brow, curious by this change. Satosh and Samir were also quiet and did nothing to stop the interaction between the two women.

"You haven't apologized. I know you never will."

"Leni, I had good intentions."

"What good could come from those intentions?" Leni's eyes were harder now. Her smooth, even tone took on broken, harsher notes. "You will never be sorry for what you said and did."

Civene hesitated to continue for a moment. "Leni, please. Rohan's future is home in Egypt."

"Yes, I know exactly where you believe his future is to be." Leni's smile was angry. "In an institution where you can hide away the shame in knowing he's your grandson, yes?"

Civene's eyes narrowed. "That isn't true."

"Mother, please," Leni's voice still maintained that calm tone, but her eyes said otherwise. "Do I look like a fool?"

"I didn't come to argue with you, Leni. I - "

"Then why did you come? To prove once again that you must always have the final say?"

Leni looked ready to snap before raising a hand to calm herself. She laughed, annoyed and fed up with the conversation between them.

"You know, today is a special day." she continued, evenly. "I'll not have you ruin this one. It's a habit you seem prone to. Excuse me."

She made her way back to Satya and her father, features grim. Satya cleared her throat and, without another word, they made their way to the stage for her to make her speech. Samir watched her with disappointment and noticed Civene stare sadly at her daughter. Truly, what did she expect?

Leni approached the podium and everyone gathered together, their voices dying down. Satya couldn't stop looking at the other woman, unsure if she should inquire about what she was feeling. She said nothing as Leni waited for a few moments before she produced a holographic screen with her speech. Satya stood beside her, hands crossed as she continued to look at her.

_She's distracted._

_Her mother being here..._

Leni took a deep breath, refusing to look at Civene among the crowd. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming," she began. "This park isn't just a gift; it's a symbol and a reminder of what Vishkar is truly here for - the people."

She paused and noticed Satya's smile of approval. She returned it before continuing her speech; Satya heard snippets of it as she had grown distracted by her own thoughts. She was even thinking of Civene and what it means for Leni to never speak to her. The gathering of the people who approved of the park, those hoping to approve of Vishkar...it had all gone according to plan.

O

Leni was sitting alone on the bench when Satya approached her after the event had gradually died down.

"May I join you?" Satya asked.

Leni looked up at her and smiled sadly. "Of course."

Satya took a seat beside her and glanced sidelong to the other woman; Leni looked distracted, unfocused to the world around her. Yet, she still seemed to pay attention to the fountain in front of her. She also noticed that Samir was talking with Satosh and they seemed upset about something, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Are you...doing well?" Satya asked.

"Oh, I suppose I've been better." Leni replied. She gave a soft sigh and leaned back in her seat; her tone and expression said it all, "Seeing mother again didn't really put me in the best spirits."

Satya frowned thoughtfully. "What had your mother done to earn your disapproval?"

Leni looked at her briefly, albeit hesitantly before she shut her eyes. "When Rohan's father abandoned him, I stepped forward and took Rohan in as my own. But my mother disapproved. She liked to put on a face, but she was ashamed of Rohan. Even when we would go out in public, she would constantly deny that he was blood to her. She suggested that Rohan be sent to an institution. She even tried to fight it in court."

Satya looked stunned by that. "Gods, that's terrible!"

"It is. But she was unaware that my sister had made a will and testament naming me Rohan's godmother. She couldn't fight a single ounce of it."

Satya's brow knotted now. "I see."

Leni laughed a little, though her eyes were still sad. "My father chased her away. I just wish it didn't have to be this way, but I won't stop fighting for Rohan, no matter what."

Satya nodded, smiling her approval. "Your actions are commendable."

"Thank you. But I don't do it for commendation. I do it because I care."

"You do..."

Satya's tone had softened, which earned a curious note from Leni. She looked at the other woman, opened her mouth to speak and looked up, surprised to see Amita approaching. Her smile vanished and her eyes hardened as she watched Amita and Leni talk together and embrace.

_I don't receive the same privilege._

"I know that Rohan will be wondering where I am," Leni told Amita, "I should go home, but thank you, Amita. I'm glad we got involved with this project. It made so many people happy and I'm sure the town will accept Vishkar's proposal now."

Amita winked at her. "I know. I have faith."

Satya rolled her eyes and turned away to go, but Leni's voice stopped her.

"Satya, wait. Could we walk together to my car?" she asked.

Satya paused, her cold features smoothing out a little. "Just you and I?"

Amita nodded and missed the careful tone in the other woman's voice. "I need to hurry home as well." she told Leni, "I'm sure my mother will be waiting for me. I have to write up my proposal for our next project. I hope it'll go just as well as this one!"

She departed with a happy sound and Satya watched her go only for a moment before she was left alone with Leni. For the moment, it seemed perfect; she could tell her the positive feelings she had for her and no one would interfere.

_Tell her now._

_Of course._

They made their way back to their respective vehicles and Satya looked sidelong to Leni. The other woman took a deep breath, continued to look distracted for a moment before she spoke.

"Thank you." she said, "For all you've done."

Satya looked a little surprised for a moment before she nodded. "Of course. I meant what I said, Leni; your work did good to give the public a proper view of Vishkar. I had to take part in that and..."

She let out a little laugh and Leni looked at her curiously. "What is it?" she asked, but she was smiling.

"Forgive me I'm simply..." Satya smiled back, "gathering my courage for something else I must tell you."

Leni looked interested now and she chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "What is it?"

Satya thought of the words to say, but trailed off in the middle of saying them. She cleared her throat, watched Leni impassively for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I... Perhaps later. I should go."

_Foolish._

_Not like me at all._

Leni's smile disappeared and she looked confused for a few moments. She frowned, stared at her thoughtfully before she nodded. Still completely lost, she didn't push the matter and looked at her car.

"Alright, I...suppose I'll be going as well?" she said.

"Of course. Later then. When I have my thoughts properly together."

Leni nodded, despite still looking rather dumbfounded. She entered her car without another word and drove away, leaving Satya to stand there for a few moments with a sigh of disappointment.

O

Leni's laughter was addicting to listen to.

Satya tittered along with her, hiding her laugh behind her hand.

They were sharing stories of work while on their way through the parking garage; Leni had amusing tales of her time when she first started that seemed to involve mishaps in her office. Satya shared with her a tale regarding a loose elephant calf during a field mission.

Leni was giggling and Satya made a face.

"That was hardly my fault." she said. "My report failed to mention the owner of the facility kept elephants in his building. I was also unaware that it would chase me."

Leni continued to giggle at the thought of Satya being chased by an elephant calf. The other woman rolled her eyes with amusement and waved a hand in the air.

"Honestly, why must you laugh at me so?"

Leni grinned at her. "Forgive me. I can't stop picturing such a sight."

Satya stared at her skeptically before she smiled and laughed, unable to really be bothered when Leni looked genuinely amused.

"Fine, keep yourself entertained," she said.

The two women laughed before Satya's smile disappeared, replaced with cold indifference. She noticed Amita approaching them.

_Of course._

Satosh watched the sight of the three together from his spot on the second floor of the building. He simply shook his head as he noticed Satya's dismay.

O

"...Well, if she bothers you so much, you can always have her transferred." he joked, with a laugh.

Satya had barely been listening to him as she worked on planning for her next project. The man had come into her office with his files that he needed her to overlook, but the suggestion did linger in her mind. Perhaps she could do that. After all, Vishkar's sub departments required new employees. That would benefit in the long run and Amita - despite her insufferable attentions to Leni - did have a promising record in clerical work.

Yes, she would do that.

Much later, Leni had been arriving to work when she found Amita standing in the doorway, frowning worriedly at a holographic display of her schedule on her wrist. She looked troubled and walked up to her friend.

"Amita?" she questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I was issues a transfer statement this morning," Amita told her, eyes widening, "To Rialto."

Leni blinked, startled. "What?"

She looked at the holographic display of data in front of her before shaking her head in disbelief. "Why? Who ordered this transfer document?"

"It's all right, Leni," Amita assured her, "The document states it's only for a few months. Plus, mother wouldn't mind seeing the world a little."

Leni looked disappointed. "But...you're the only friend I have here."

"It's okay, I promise." Amita smiled and hugged her. "They say I'm needed there due to a shortage of employees. I'll be there for a few months and we can still keep in touch."

Leni forced a smile on her face, but she was heartbroken by this news. "I suppose so..."

They returned to their tasks, but Leni couldn't focus. She spent all day staring at her screen in her office in silence.

O

Coffee was nice.

Leni solemnly poured herself a cup in the breakroom as she considered the news of Amita's transfer. She didn't understand where it had come from and why the other woman was being sent to Rialto. It was written because they needed more staff members, but that was absurd. It had to be.

Maybe it was a mistake or a clerical error.

She made her way to the office nearby where Satosh was and stepped up to his desk. Several others were working around him, handling phone calls and transferring them to members of the building. It was like clockwork and everything functioned properly. As how it was with Vishkar.

"Satosh, do you have a moment?" she asked.

He smiled up at her and nodded his head. "Of course! What can I do for you?"

"I received news that Amita was being transferred to Rialto," Leni told him, "I was wondering if you could find out why for me. It has to be some kind of mistake."

Satosh's smile faded. "Uh-oh."

Leni immediately looked suspicious. "What does 'uh-oh' mean, Satosh? Did you have something to do with this?"

"No! No, I mean..." he began, smiling hesitantly, "I may have indirectly implied - "

Leni's eyes hardened slightly. "Satosh. Tell me now what you know about this."

Satosh exhaled, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "Ay... please don't be too angry with her," he told her, "I know she didn't mean any harm."

Leni continued to stare at him, glare demanding an explanation. Then, her features slowly lit up with realization before hardening again as she stormed out of the room. Satosh made a face and covered his face with two hands, letting out a long groan.

"Oh, Gods give me strength."

Leni made her way up to the next floor, her gait full of purpose. She pushed her way into Satya's office - the other woman was speaking to someone on a video channel before she promptly walked over, hit the button to end it and Satya stared up at her in disbelief.

"Leni, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded, "That was an important call!"

"I want to speak with you. Now." Leni's tone was hard.

Satya blinked, a bit astonished by her tone for a moment. Normally, she would have called her insolent, sent her out of her office for speaking that way. But Leni looked upset and Satya certainly didn't like to see something like that. So, she leaned back in her chair, studied her up and down before frowning.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Amita was given a transfer statement today, which I heard about the moment I walked through the doors," Leni said. "I want to know why you pushed to have her transferred out of India."

Satya's features clouded in thought and she parted her lips in a soft gasp. She considered the reasonable response to be that she wanted to give the facility in Rialto new employees. But Leni looked angry and maybe even hurt by this decision. She hadn't thought about how hurt she would be and a sliver of guilt did seep in.

"Amita's clerical skills would be necessary," she explained.

Leni stared at her, shaking her head. "I know that's a lie." she whispered, unable to fathom what was happening. Her voice shook out of her like a storm. "I don't understand why you're lying to me right now."

Satya shuddered somewhat; she wasn't accustomed to this confrontation and certainly not from Leni. "She would benefit more - "

"Lies!" Leni snapped, "I work with people every day and I know when someone's lying to me! I want to know the true reason you had her transferred! What did I or Amita do to merit this cruelty?"

Satya closed her eyes, cleared her throat and attempted to gather her thoughts.

_Discordant._

_Wrong._

"I...didn't feel...as if Amita's presence would benefit future projects together." she told her, with great effort.

Leni looked absolutely confused and threw her hands in the air only for a second. "Why on Earth not?" she asked, her tone softening a little. She didn't sound as angry now, but lost and somewhat exasperated. "I don't understand why you don't want Amita..."

She slowly trailed off and took a few seconds before realization began to light her features. Her eyebrows went up and she studied Satya in amazement. Satya didn't speak and just locked eyes with her, lips pursed as she awaited rejection, approval. Anything.

"Oh..." Leni finally said, her voice softer now. "I see."

Satya straightened where she sat. Once more, she said nothing. Her words were lost to her for the first time. Leni didn't seem angry anymore now and just studied the floor, brow knotting, in deep thought. She met Satya's eyes now and they misted over.

"I need...to think about this." she said, evenly. "Excuse me."

She left Satya alone.

The other woman groaned and rubbed her face with two hands.

What had she done?

O

"I didn't tell you to do that!"

Satosh stared at Satya in disbelief as the woman explained the situation. Satya refused to acknowledge him for a few seconds and just waited for him to vent his thoughts before she sighed and rose from her desk. She knew it had been a dreadful mistake and one she had never made before.

_Foolish._

_I don't make mistakes._

"She's made it clear that she won't speak to me," Satya said, with a sigh; she rubbed her temples, "I suppose this matter can only be corrected if - "

"All you needed do was tell her how you feel." Satosh griped, throwing his hands in the air. "I forget that everything must be complicated with you."

"Don't be impertinent, Satosh."

The warning was there and the man immediately grew silent. He shook his head, disappointed before walking out of the office. He made his way down the halls of the building, paused and tapped his headset.

"I need to speak with Leni Ambani, please." he said. "Tell her it's a matter of life and death."

O

Leni reluctantly agreed to speak to him in her office.

Satosh walked inside and gave her a weak smile. She didn't smile at him and still looked hurt by what had happened between her and Satya. She leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and frowned at him. He continued to smile and bowed his head once.

"Thank you very much for seeing me." he said.

Leni sighed. "You said it was a matter of life and death."

Satosh's smile disappeared and he shook his head. "I'm sorry about this. But Satya wanted to make you happy. She just has...a peculiar way of going about it. I wasn't trying to deceive you and nor was she. Feelings are just difficult for her. Actions are what she knows best."

Leni continued to frown. "So, the boardroom..." she replied. "That was you?"

Satosh laughed a little. "Well, I implied that she do something for you but the rest was her." he explained. "Would you have noticed her otherwise?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Satosh didn't quite believe that.

Leni shrugged her shoulders, unsure. "Maybe." She shook her head, made a face and scowled now. "But she lied to me about the transfer. She had my friend - my ONLY FRIEND - sent away to Rialto. What am I supposed to make of that?"

"She was jealous of Amita," Satosh waved a hand in the air, rolled his eyes. "She'll deny it as much as she likes, but she loathed the thought of you two together constantly. She seemed to be under the impression that you two would get together."

An incredulous laugh and Leni grinned at the idea. "That's absurd! Amita and I are like sisters."

"So there are no feelings between you?"

"No, of course not."

"Satya didn't know that." Satosh explained. Off of Leni's unsure expression, he continued. "I'm not saying you should excuse this matter. But I hope this incident doesn't change your opinion of her. She feels feelings for you, Leni; she knows no other way to express them."

Leni thought about his words for a moment. Then, she let out a sigh and nodded.

O

The following day, Leni found Satya busy at work alone in the courtyard, her hand producing a miniature Hard Light structure. The woman was focused and elegant in her motions, murmuring to herself as she seemed to carefully plan each little shape.

Leni hesitated approaching her, but took a deep breath and decided to do so. Satya had her back to her, so she didn't see the clouded, disappointed look on the other woman's face.

"Satya?" Leni said, when she was finally within earshot.

Satya stopped the movements of her hands, turned and looked at Leni. "Oh. Good morning." she said, quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well." Leni replied. She thought about something for a moment before meeting Satya's eyes. "I've given what happened some thought."

"Have you?"

Satya looked uncertain by that; she expected rejection at this point after what had happened. Leni was eyeing her up and down for a second before she exhaled.

"Satosh is looking for a way to cancel the transfer," she continued, "I just...I wished you'd have told me what you felt. What you wanted."

Satya nodded her head gravely. "I understand."

"Still..." Leni pondered this for a moment. "I want no more lies. Just..." She took a step forward and smiled only a fraction. "talk to me."

Satya stared down at her in silence. Then, she nodded once more.

"Very well."

And they spoke no more for the remainder of the day.

It was for the best. For now.


	3. Arth

~o~

**Arth**

Satya hadn't heard from her in a week.

Leni had been taking meetings, checking in at the park and speaking with the caretakers. She kept her mind focused on her own work, but Leni was always there on her mind. What did the woman think about them? Would she continue their discussion?

A small sigh left her as she walked to the break room to retrieve some morning tea. Perhaps it would be best not to pursue it any further under the circumstances. After all, Vishkar prohibited -

"Satya?"

She gave a small start, turning to look at Leni entering the room with her. Both women were silent for a moment and Leni made her way to one of the coffee machines; she seemed to be in thought, but also quite uncomfortable. Whatever she was uncomfortable about made Satya immediately think about her.

"I've been in a meeting for several hours," Leni complained, "It's just...uncouth of them to make such complaints! I handle Human Relations, and this is just a typical day for me, but honestly..." She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she prepared the machine with water. "A moment's peace is all I wish for."

Oh. That's what made her uncomfortable? She just had a dreadful morning filled with inconveniences and insufferable people. Satya felt herself relaxing a little, however, sympathetic to Leni's plight. She knew what it was like dealing with people who refused to see reason.

Still, the silence was far more unbearable, so she decided to start another conversation. "So, how is your son doing?" she asked.

Leni smiled and seemed happy to have been asked. "He's doing well! His speech therapy classes were today. My father informs me that they went much better."

"That pleases me to hear." Satya smiled hesitantly.

Leni was thinking of something as she poured herself a cup of coffee; she stirred in sweetener, cream and made a small note in her throat. She looked at Satya and tilted her head.

"Would you like to walk with me?" she questioned.

Satya relaxed. Her breath evened and she nodded. "Of course."

It would be nice to walk for a little; her mind was murky, clouded with strange ideas and sensations of doubt. It was surely a bad idea, but she missed the sound of Leni's voice and had hoped that she'd speak with her again. No matter the case, it would do them both some good to clear the air.

So they walked on the balcony nearby and Satya was relieved to see that no one was around to question why the two were there, together; she rarely engaged anyone outside of business affairs, so it would be out of character for her and it wouldn't do to have whispered rumors going around.

"...And my grandfather started doing portraits there after the Omnic Crisis," Leni was explaining. "He made a lot of pieces for diplomats across the world. He still travels, as I hear."

"My work requires travel as well," Satya replied, with a thoughtful sound. "Has he done work for the English?"

Leni smiled. "Yes! He did a piece entitled 'Sorrows of War'. It hangs in the Prime Minister's office."

"I have heard of that! He enjoys your grandfather's art, as I understand."

Leni was happy to hear that, but something seemed to cross her mind and she studied Satya curiously, intrigued to learn more about the other woman's past life. Her eyes lingered on the prosthetic limb and she thought about asking her about it, but decided not to. After all, it had clearly made Satya uncomfortable, so it must have been a particularly painful memory associated with it.

"What about you?" Leni asked.

"I was taken in by Vishkar as a child," Satya started explaining her past to Leni, though with some hesitation, "It was not a pleasant environment to grow in, my home. My parents worked hard and tried to provide me with food, clothes and an education, despite their limited means."

She didn't like to discuss her past much; it was gone and there was no point in dwelling on it. But still, Leni was interested in knowing about her and that made her happy, to a point. After all, it showed she was interested in her, if just a little.

Leni furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "What became of your parents? Are you still in touch with them?"

"They are still alive, as far as I know," Satya continued, with a small shrug. She felt disconnected from her past and her home, "I have not contacted them since I was taken and placed in the care of Vishkar's Architech Academy, never to return home."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I am not sorry to speak it," Satya replied, "That was a terrible life for me to live and my family thought it was best that I live where I can eat three meals a day and have a warm bed to sleep in."

Leni nodded; that seemed to be the most logical choice to make. "I see. Is that how you met Satosh?"

"Satosh." Satya made a small note of amusement as she considered him. "Yes, that insufferable man and I met as children. We were in the same class together; I quickly grasped the applications of the technology and became one of the top students in my class. Satosh, however, did not function as well as I. He failed his classes, but he proved to be useful in other ways."

Leni smiled now. "You did him a kindness and gave him a job."

"Perhaps," Satya waved a dismissing hand in the air. "Satosh, despite his ways, is a good man. He works and performs his duties to the letter. It would be remiss of me to deny him a place here."

"He's your friend. It would be remiss to be unkind to him."

"Friend. Yes, I suppose that's a word."

Leni looked out to the city below. "Well, we've walked along this balcony, talked over how you had grown up but that's not why we're here talking."

"No?" Satya tilted her head.

Leni took a deep breath and turned to face her properly. The closeness made Satya's cheeks warm. "I wanted to thank you, properly, for what you did to help with my project." she told her. "And..." She laughed a little, her voice light with nervousness. "Forgive me, I'm...out of practice with these things."

Satya actually laughed softly and nodded. She knew what the other woman was attempting to say, but it still made her heart skip a beat.

"I must admit, I'm...astonished your eyes were on me so," Leni admitted. "Satosh had told me that I would have not noticed you before the day you spoke on my behalf in the boardroom. But that wasn't entirely true."

Satya smiled thinly. "Is that so?"

A small chuckle from Leni. She glanced down for a moment, considered something before she smiled up at her. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Satya nodded her head. She was also smiling, pleased by the request. In part, she was also relieved to hear that Leni was willing to take a chance.

With her.

"Where would you like to go?" she questioned.

"I was thinking the Villa Maya," Leni told her, "I haven't been there in quite some time, but the food is exquisite and the atmosphere perfection. I think it'll suit us both nicely."

Ah, she was considering her comforts. Satya found that pleasing and flattering all the more.

Then, Leni glanced up when she noticed Amita approaching them.

Immediately, Satya's mood soured, but when she caught the look on Leni's face, her features eventually softened. She remembered what Leni said and her recent reveal was somewhat reassuring. Amita gave her an odd look as well when she embraced her friend.

_Perhaps she knows why she'd been transferred._

_Of course she does. She's an annoyance, but she's intelligent._

"Amita!" Leni smiled, "Are you back?"

"I am." Amita assured her, with a small smile in return, "My mother enjoyed the trip regardless of the transfer and she got to see the sights of Rialto. I've been returned to my position." She glanced toward Satya again before returning her focus to Laura. "I have to prepare a few forms, but we can talk again later."

"Of course."

Leni sensed discomfort from Amita, but said nothing more as she watched the other woman depart. She sighed and looked back at Satya.

"Well, I hope to see you tomorrow night?" she questioned. "Maybe six? If that is agreeable to you, anyway."

Satya felt that pleasing feeling return; she was happy with it. "Of course. My schedule will be cleared for tonight. I will meet you there?"

For a second, Leni looked disappointed to hear that they would be meeting instead of going together, but she nodded and quickly put on a grin.

"Of course!" she told her.

O

Satya tapped her fingers against the table.

_Warm smells._

_Quiet chatter._

The Villa Maya was just as Leni had described; it was comfortable, the settings arranged perfectly on the table. There were plants for decoration - very simple, but appropriate to the atmosphere. She appreciated that Leni would want to come to a place like this.

Leni. Where was she?

Satya's eyes scanned the hall, looking for signs of the other woman. She spotted Leni being directed to her table by one of the servers. The sounds of the people around her, businessmen and various other sorts went by ignored in the restaurant as Leni took a seat across from her.

"Forgive me," Leni said, distracted, "My son had a little incident at the therapist's."

Satya's eyes widened slightly. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes," Leni seemed upset, but put on a smile as much as she could. "I told her assistant that he doesn't handle the change of music very well. She was unaware, but fortunately, I had his favorite saved to my phone. So we were able to relax him."

"That's good to hear," Satya was relieved that the reason for her tardiness wasn't because of her. But still, she was sympathetic.

They would order their food and perhaps talk about what their next step would be; Satya wasn't unfamiliar with the art of courtship, but in her mind, she knew that it was against the rules of Vishkar. She had to know how Leni would feel about that sort of thing.

"Do you feel this is inappropriate?" she asked, once they'd placed their orders.

Leni looked surprised by the question for a second. Then, she seemed slightly disappointed, but quickly erased the look and laughed softly.

"Perhaps," she admitted, "But I don't...feel badly for it."

"No?" Satya furrowed her brow.

"Do you?"

"I would not be here if I did."

Leni nodded in agreement. She felt her cheeks warming and she rubbed her own cheek, an embarrassed chuckle escaping her. The noise was precious in its way and Satya felt herself laughing softly as well. She felt lighthearted, to exchange such a simple laugh between them; but she decided that this was nice.

"Oh!" Leni brightened. "I'm working on a new project."

"Do tell." Satya looked up when the server returned to pour them team. "Thank you."

"Rohan Park brought in people to Vishkar's arms," Leni explained, "But I had a new idea that might bring more. What if we presented something the people needed?"

Satya frowned thoughtfully. "I don't follow. Is Vishkar not what they need?"

"Well, yes," Leni continued, nodding, "And as we know, people are unaware of what they need until it's given to them. But that meeting I had? I was speaking with the leader of a village in Madagascar. They need a water purification system. Their devices were destroyed during the Omnic Crisis and relief had been cut off for them a week ago. I'm hoping I can convince the board to provide a purification system to them."

"That would be quite the undertaking," Satya said, "Devices such as those were no longer provided."

"I understand. Still..." Leni sighed, then laughed, shaking her head. "No, we won't discuss work tonight. I want to talk about us."

Satya nodded her approval.

Good.

O

"...and when I danced for money, I had earned enough for my home here. I was noticed by Vishkar when I applied, but they rejected my application originally until I was able to convince a difficult client to grant them rights to provide his town with Vishkar technology." Leni was explaining, with a satisfied grin on her face, "They'd been trying to get his approval for months, to no avail. They told me my way with people was of great benefit."

"Why did they reject your application, initially?" Satya asked.

"I did not complete my third year at the university due to having to care for Rohan," Leni explained, her smile disappearing somewhat.

"Oh..."

Satya thought about something for a moment, took a sip of her tea and delicately straightened the utensils on her empty plate in a perfect order. Leni watched the gesture for a moment, cleared her throat delicately before she straightened in her seat.

"You dance as well?" Leni questioned, after a second more.

Satya smiled, nodding. "I do. Mostly dances from my homeland."

"I performed dances from my home in India as well," Leni explained, "I learned Egyptian dances as well by my mother. These are what earned me money from tourists."

"I see. I'd like to see some of the dances you do."

"Really?" Leni's cheeks warmed.

Satya didn't know why such a thing would have interested her; but she wanted to spend time with Leni and this seemed like a nice way to do so. Leni wasn't interested in discussing work with her - which was fine, all things considering - so perhaps this would do.

Leni muttered a small note, reached into her purse and produced a credit chip. Satya caught the gesture and furrowed her brow.

"You don't need to do that." she argued.

"I do." Leni insisted, "I make a good deal of money now. I like to share as much as I can."

Satya saw some logic to that, but she still felt at odds having Leni pay for both of their meals. It didn't seem proper, but Leni would hear no more protests from her as she waved a dismissing hand in the air when Satya started to argue with her further.

They left the restaurant once Leni paid for the food; Satya discussed some of her interests and ways she liked to spend her free time. Leni wanted to know and after a moment, she too shared her interests - one of which included cooking. Satya herself would indulge in such a practice sometimes.

At the mention of Pakora, Satya smiled. "Oh! It's one of my favorite snacks."

Leni lit up. "Really? I'd like to make that for you sometime."

"I would enjoy that." Satya found the notion delightful. "You may take great pleasure in my Kaju Katli, as well."

They hadn't had dessert at the restaurant, so Satya thought of this as a logical way to spend the remainder of the evening. After all, Leni was sure to enjoy her Kaju Katli. She had the utmost confidence in that.

O

Each slice was cut into perfect slices.

Leni observed Satya performing the task at her kitchen counter; such a simple thing, but something done so flawlessly kept her attention; it was cut into perfect diamond shapes. Satya seemed to do everything in such a way and it was interesting.

"Now..." Satya raised a fine-cut slice of the fudge to Leni. "Tell me your opinion and be honest."

Leni shrugged, took the offering into her hand and took a bite. She chewed delicately for a few moments before her features lit up. The gesture made Satya smile her approval in response.

"Oh! It's absolutely delicious!" she said, with a giggle, "I've never had it before, but I see why you enjoy it. Thank you!"

"The pleasure is mine," Satya replied, her eyes focusing on the dish of snacks Leni had prepared. "Now, I'm quite eager to see how you did with the Pakora." She reached for one. "It's difficult to find these in the city, so you understand that I have the utmost expectations they will be good."

She took a small bite and Leni raised an eyebrow questionably. Satya's features betrayed nothing of what she felt about the snack at first. Then, a curious note, followed by a pleased nod. It certainly had a nice, pleasant taste to it and she didn't want Leni to be kept waiting on her opinion.

"Are you trying to be polite?" Leni questioned, with a good-natured smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't TRY anything," Satya corrected. "Still, you've done well. This tastes pleasantly familiar to home."

Leni beamed at the compliment. "I'm glad!"

Seeing Leni look happy to hear such a compliment made Satya smile thinly. She felt her heart flip for a moment - such a silly little thing to feel, really. It was interesting to experience something so trivial; Satya felt like a child again, which was so peculiar, yet somehow, she welcomed it. The warmth of contact, the wonderful feelings of acceptance from another human being on a deeper level was something she hadn't felt in some time. She yearned for more of it - she couldn't help herself, really. It had been far too long.

It was good.

Later, both of them were in Leni's living room, performing the Kathak Dance to the sounds of music. Satya knew many dances from her home and watching Leni perform her dance steps so flawlessly was a lovely sight. She was smiling, clearly thrilled at the dancing they were doing.

She was glad to have come.

_It's wrong._

_It's forbidden in Vishkar._

The rules did, in fact, forbid any romantic interactions between staff; it wasn't professional and highly discouraged. Satya was always one who wanted to abide by the rules the company presented - despite Vishkar's own morally ambiguous ways. Satya had always turned her head away from it, but being in Leni's company couldn't have been wrong.

Once the music was finished, Leni laughed breathlessly and leaned against the counter top nearby. "Gods, I haven't danced like that in years!"

"You dance well for one who hasn't," Satya replied, also taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Thank you." Leni smiled, reaching for a glass. She wandered around the counter to fill it with water from the faucet before offering it to Satya.

"No, thank you." Satya politely refused. "I'm fine."

Leni nodded and didn't argue. She took a drink before looking up at the sound of a door opening. Rohan was walking out of his room, wearing a vulture mask and a night shirt. He sounded upset given the small whimpers and he immediately walked to Leni to put her arms around her.

"Rohan!" Leni exclaimed, "_Kannae_, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream..." Rohan mumbled, into her shoulder, "Bad dream."

"Oh, oh that's okay," Leni assured him, "Let's go back to your room and I'll play your music, okay?"

Rohan nodded and Leni looked up at Satya, who nodded reassuringly. "It's alright," Satya told her, "I should return home and busy myself with a few reports."

Leni was pacified with that. She walked Rohan to his room and Satya started to let herself out, but paused when she heard Rohan's sad voice.

"I'm sorry. Your night is bad, now."

"It's not, don't think that," Leni assured him, "Now now, bed time."

Satya stepped outside, produced a holographic screen from her hand and studied the details of her next job; she would be sent to communicate with the Vishkar branch in Norway. They were new and had set up not long before Leni had started her place there.

Leni's presence clouded her thoughts, leaving her unsure.

"A good night?"

She looked over and spotted Samir walking up the stone path, carrying bags of groceries in his arms. He smiled and Satya made a note of disapproval.

"You do not need to know such details," she muttered. "Salacious or otherwise."

Samir chuckled knowingly, but he didn't push the matter and Satya was grateful to that fact. She found Samir - while with good intentions - to be a bit more than she was ever prepared to deal with when it came to her adoration for Leni or her feelings. But Samir was her father and perhaps it was well within his right to want to know what was going on between them.

"Well, I hope the two of you enjoyed yourselves," Samir told her, "I should bring in the groceries and we can discuss - "

"No," Satya interrupted, "I saw myself out. I cannot remain for much longer as I have a job I must attend to in Norway."

"I see. Well, I'll be glad to see you again when the time comes."

He started to swipe his keycard, but Satya's voice halted him. "Samir."

He paused, turned and looked at her. Satya furrowed her brow thoughtfully, unsure of the words to say - which was unusual as she always knew what to say when she needed to. Samir raised an eyebrow questionably and she finally found the words. She had begun to doubt if her pursuing Leni was a good idea. She had seen Rohan, her son, and how she could possibly lose the comfortable life if they were caught too close together. Satya didn't want that for them and she sought the advice from the older man to see how he felt about it.

"Do you think my pursuit of Leni would reflect poorly on my position with Vishkar?"

Samir frowned now. "Would it be inappropriate to the company? Truly?"

A nod from the woman. "It is stated in Vishkar that relationships with employees is forbidden." Satya hesitated. "I do not wish to endanger Leni's position there and I'm certain she - "

"If Leni was concerned, she would not have reached out." Samir interrupted, with a reassuring smile. "And you seem to care for my daughter, though I suspect these feelings are something you're not accustomed to. Otherwise you wouldn't have been so jealous of Amita and trying to hide it."

Satya felt her cheeks warm and she lowered her eyes. Samir chuckled gently in response.

"You think I didn't notice that?" he questioned.

Satya huffed, embarrassed. She turned to go. "If you insist on joking at my expense, then I'll gladly see myself out."

"Miss Vaswani, wait a moment..." Samir set the groceries down beside the front door, watching her pause in her steps. He sighed, shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck once before he straightened in his place. "Listen, I will tell you what I tell Leni every day - do what feels right."

_What feels right._

Such an absurd thing to say. It was never so simple.

"Well..." Samir seemed eager to end the conversation. "I should go inside and put away the groceries."

He knelt down, retrieved the bags and started to go inside, but stopped and looked back at Satya with a hopeful smile.

"If it helps, you've certainly made Leni happy." he assured her, "And that has never been easy for her."

Satya thought about his words in silence as he disappeared into the house.

_I make her happy?_

_You know you do, what are you afraid of?_

_You know what I'm afraid of._


	4. Sambandh

~o~

**Sambandh**

The morning went as usual.

Satya awoke in her bed, worked to get dressed for the next day; brushing her teeth, having morning tea and breakfast before she made her way to Vishkar headquarters. Her mind was on her mission in Norway; she started to speak to the director of the facility there from her phone.

"...No, I do not require the parking space," Satya said. She paused, failing to notice Leni approaching her, "I would like my meals left on the tray outside of my room. I expect that to be upheld for the duration of my trip."

Leni walked up, facing her with a smile on her face. She held up a container and Satya paused once, noticing her now. She returned the smile in kind before glancing down briefly.

"I will speak to you shortly. Thank you."

With that, she ended the call and looked at Leni curiously. "What is this?" she asked, taking the container.

"A little bit of the Pakora from what we made last night." Leni explained, "I'd heard about your trip to Norway and thought you'd like a treat."

Satya certainly appreciated the gesture; after all, the flight there would be long and the people boorish. She would like a pleasant reminder of Leni.

Satosh was observing them from the desk nearby and he chuckled, shaking his head. Satya caught the movement at the corner of her eye and she bristled where she stood, embarrassed by the laughter from him. Such a shameless man he was, at the worst of times. He would no doubt have his share of questions.

"Thank you, Leni," Satya told the other woman, "I appreciate it."

"Yes, of course," Leni replied.

She wanted to say more, Satya could see it; but the way employees went about their business around them, they didn't want to draw so much attention. It was a pity, really; she didn't like to disappoint Leni, but it was better to have it this way for the time being.

"I wish you well on your trip."

Leni's words interrupted her thoughts and Satya nodded her head. "Thank you."

That was all before they went their separate ways. Still, Satya reached into the container for a piece of the Pakora to enjoy a little bit of the offering that Leni had given her. It would make the trip a little more bearable thinking of her.

Satosh tailed behind her with a grin on his face. "Are you going to tell me how it went?" he asked.

"No." Satya replied.

Satosh groaned with disappointment. "What? No little details of your pleasant night with Leni? Oh, you're being cruel denying your dearest friend."

Satya exhaled before she tucked the container beneath her arm. "We baked and danced. That's all."

"Oh."

Satosh wasn't looking for that answer, clearly and Satya rolled her eyes, frowning impatiently at him. She would not indulge his wicked ways.

"Now then, if you have nothing better to do with your time, I suggest you leave me to my work," she said, "I have business in Norway and I will not have my day marred by your depravity."

Satosh grinned, nodding once. "How you wound me."

He started to go, but paused and looked back at her with a wink. "It makes me happy to see you happy, regardless."

Satya considered his words as she made her way outside. Satosh was a good friend - possibly the only one she truly had and could trust, despite everything he said and did. At first, she had to wonder why he was so quick to help her speak with Leni at all, but she knew that in his heart, he always meant well.

It was all perfect when she finally arrived in Norway.

Satya appreciated the cleanliness of her hotel room, the proper setting for her food tray as it was presented outside of her door; they had listened and respected her requests to the letter. The bed was comfortable when she sat down upon it - the fabric soft against her hand.

Good.

She closed her eyes, leaned back to rest on the comfortable bed. It was good to relax after her flight; her mind was to be calmed before she would meet with the necessary people. Her mind had to be clear of any distractions and her thoughts empty of frivolousness.

But her mind flickered with colors, sensations of yearning whispered in her thoughts.

_Ah, how inappropriate._

It was such a poor way to handle herself; thinking of Leni while she was far away from her wasn't on the agenda for that evening. She had to focus on her work, not miss the other woman.

O

Leni dismissed another complaint over the video phone.

She sat at her desk, head in her hands as Satosh walked into her office with a collection of documents in his hands. When he saw her condition, he laughed softly and she grumbled with disgust.

"Gods help me..." she mumbled.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Satosh remarked, setting the papers onto her desk.

Leni made a face as she lifted her head and noticed the stack. "What's this?"

"More work, I'm afraid," Satosh explained, with sympathy in his smile now, "The director needs Human Relations to file these as soon as possible. They're the forms for the review board."

"Why?" Leni looked concerned.

"Seems they want to look into the money used for the park," Satosh noticed her look and waved a hand. "Oh! It's nothing to worry about. They simply want to know why the money was there and what it was for."

"It was for the people."

"It's just a formality," Satosh assured her, with a bored sigh. "You know what it means."

Leni considered this for a moment before she looked at the stack of documents. She sighed, gathered them into her hands and pulled them closer.

"Alright."

That was all she said.

But then her phone rang near her and she stared at the name on it - her mother. She frowned intensely and allowed for it to ring several times before she picked it up, then dropped it back down. She sighed, shaking her head, fuming at the thought of her mother attempting to contact her at work.

"...I don't understand why it's so difficult to confirm an appointment."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I actually did confirm last night."

Leni looked up, noticing two figures moving passed her office; she frowned thoughtfully when they stopped and turned to return to her door. They stepped inside and she recognized one of them as Sanjay Korpal. The other she'd never seen before - a new face, perhaps.

Sanjay had been a negotiator for trade and various other tasks for Vishkar, but she never new for sure what it was he truly did.

"Ah!" He smiled brightly when he saw her; a smile too wide, too false. "Miss Ambani! I was looking to speak to you before I made my appointment."

"Well, you looked. Here I am." Leni replied, straightening in her seat.

"I was looking to speak with you regarding the park project," Sanjay continued, looking down at a holographic projection from his hand, "I would have spoken to Satya, but I haven't been able to find her."

"She left for Norway on a task."

"Oh, do you...always speak to her before her missions?" Sanjay looked interested somewhat.

Leni shook her head. "No, not often."

"But you worked on the park project together."

"Yes, we did. But not much else."

Leni, for some reason, didn't like the smile on Sanjay's face; it was too curious, too fake. He murmured thoughtfully, studied the holographic image before extinguishing it with one hand. Then, he noticed her pile of papers and chuckled, a warm sound that still seemed insincere.

"Did Satosh bring those to you? That wasn't necessary." He gathered the forms from Leni's desk. "I was looking for you earlier. I can just get the answers from you."

Leni nodded. "Of course."

"The approval was not received for the beginning of the work," Sanjay continued, "Any reason why?"

The approval. Of course. Leni knew that Satya was to receive such approval from the town when they were met with the park she'd designed. But her mind had surely been distracted by each other.

"Satya must have forgotten."

A wrong answer. Sanjay looked astonished to hear that; his brows went up and he laughed softly. Even the man beside him looked confused.

"Satya? Forget? That's not like her at all," he remarked. He glanced at Leni with a curious smile that showed too much teeth. "I suppose she had other things to consider at the time, then. That happens to the best of us, doesn't it?"

Leni didn't answer.

"Well, I can handle this now that I understand the issue," Sanjay continued. He gathered the documents from Leni's desk and handed them to the man at his side. "Thank you, Miss. Ambani. You were very helpful."

And with that, he left her office with the other man in tow.

Leni sat at her desk, troubled by the behavior from Sanjay. She didn't know if it was so very common for Satya to forget these things or how often Sanjay entered offices to speak to the employees personally. Still, perhaps she could contact Satya and warn her ahead of time.

She would be gone for a few days, which made her mind wander to her. She would miss her company, that was certain.

Call her. Yes.

O

Satya was lying in bed that evening after her meeting, taking a moment to rest her eyes when she heard the sound of her video phone. She huffed with irritation, sat up and approached it. When she accepted the call, she was surprised to see Leni's face appear on the screen.

"Leni!" Satya said, rather happy to hear from her, "This is a surprise."

"_I'm sorry for the unexpected call_." Leni replied, "_I just wanted to talk to you. Sanjay Korpal came into my office earlier today_."

At the mention of his name, Satya visibly bristled where she sat. Leni caught the reaction, her frown deepening now. She opened her mouth to speak and Satya spoke before she could.

"What did he want from you?" she asked.

"_He was curious regarding the matter of the park_," Leni explained, "_He...didn't understand why the approval wasn't released to them_."

Satya balked at that. She couldn't believe she'd have forgotten to report the approval form to Vishkar so that construction could begin.

_How could I have forgotten?_

_I don't forget. Something...went wrong._

Leni spoke now, snapping her out of her thoughts. "_It's fine. I can handle the matter myself_," she assured her, "_You're busy with Norway, so I can take care of this. No harm done_."

No. Harm done. Satya didn't do this. She didn't just forget tasks; everything she did she performed flawlessly without error. It wasn't something she did. It didn't happen. It -

"_Satya? Are you alright_?"

Satya snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, looking at Leni on the screen with a thin smile on her face. "I'm fine." she said. "Just...keep yourself away from Sanjay Korpal."

"_Why_?"

Satya didn't want to tell her how much she didn't trust him; she didn't want Leni to be worried or wonder of the things that Sanjay had been doing. But she promised her she would be more forthcoming and she had to do that.

"I don't trust him," Satya explained.

Fortunately, Leni didn't press the issue. Instead, she looked thoughtful - troubled, perhaps - and nodded. "_I see. Well, I'll handle this matter regarding the park issue_," she continued, "_Just keep your mind on your mission there in Norway and don't worry about anything else_."

It was much easier to say that. But Satya's mind lingered on the incident for the remainder of the night.

O

She was certainly eager to return home to work.

Satya's mind had been on Leni and her visit by Sanjay Korpal. He was a man she'd constantly avoided after the incident with the Favela in Rio. Something about him had reeked of ill intent, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what kind of ill intent it was.

_Why did he visit Leni's office?_

_Those affairs are my own?_

_Does he know?_

She was on her way toward an elevator when she saw Leni waving for her among the crowd of employees. Satya noticed she was smiling now and it made her smile slightly in response. Her heart was calming a little, her mind's thoughts at ease when she saw her.

Leni made her way up the stairs and the two women entered the elevator.

"I didn't know you were back," Leni said, watching the doors close.

"Forgive me." Satya replied, "I had short notice."

Leni nodded with a thoughtful note in her voice.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked and halted, casting them into darkness. The two women looked around and Satya sighed impatiently, raising her hand and producing a hologram of Satosh. He was yelling angrily over his shoulder in snippets of Hindi and English.

"_kaam poora karaen_," he snapped, "_No, no, I want to take a moment and - Oh! Satya_!"

She frowned at him. "What's happening, Satosh?"

"_There was a power surge_," he explained, "_I received notice that due to the exchange of Hard Light to the lower floor for renovations, it overworked the generator. It'll be back up and running in twenty minutes_." He looked over his shoulder at someone yelling at him and raised one hand in the air. "_Cupa rahō_."

Leni looked at Satya. "Twenty minutes?" she said.

"Yes, such a bother."

Satya extinguished the hologram with a single clench of her fist. They remained quiet for another moment before Leni glanced at Satya. She smiled a little.

"It's quiet, at least," she said.

"Yes, thank the Gods for that." Satya was genuinely relieved by the peace.

The silence was blessed, but Satya looked at Leni and felt thought leave her. There was worry on the other woman's face; she'd clearly been thinking about their discussion. Leni did quite a bit of thinking when it came to others, so she knew that Satya had been bothered.

"Why don't you trust Sanjay?" she asked.

"He's just...unusual in the grand design," Satya told her, hesitantly. "And I have seen others...hurt before. I wouldn't want you hurt as well."

Leni furrowed her brow, turned so that she faced Satya completely. The look was warm, soft and pleasant; it made Satya swallow thickly and lower her eyes, but Leni cupped her cheeks, lifting her face to look at her properly. She smiled sweetly.

"You don't have to worry about me," she told her, "I understand."

Satya's felt her cheeks heat at the welcome contact on her cheeks. She was suddenly hyper aware of the closeness and every vivid detail of the other woman.

The dark dress she wore, bathing her in such lovely, violet colors; the scent of her perfume, the jewelry of her wrist - a gold and sapphire bangle.

The small elevator filled with warmth and suddenly, Satya had no words. She felt her heart thud, her blood in her ears and it took only closing her eyes, angling her head before their lips met.

Satya's mouth responded against her own, a soft pressure that pushed the other woman back a step. A soft note of approval from Leni's throat sent a bolt of heat down Satya's back.

Their fingers connected now and she felt them caress slowly, sensually with the gentleness of their kiss. It was soft, chaste and slow; Satya felt herself melting into Leni, their bodies pressing close to one another.

So warm.

So inviting.

She would have gladly dismissed her notions of doubt if they were not here in the elevator of Vishkar, but the nagging doubt was still there. That was, until, Leni reached up and cupped the back of her neck and slipped an arm around her waist for more contact. All else was forgotten.

The touch made Satya gasp softly and she felt herself leaning her head away from Leni's lips.

An invitation.

Yes, of course.

The touch of lips against her neck made Satya hiss, her head jerking back and her jaw clenching. Such a light contact ignited the surface of her skin in fire. Too long had it been.

Hands went to Leni's shoulders; metal and skin tugging at her dress without any semblance of grace. Leni didn't refuse her and just groaned softly, a sound filled with thunder and smoke that stirred the fire between them further. She shuddered, eyes opening and regarding Leni with heated intent. Her lips parted, breathless sounds escaping her; the other woman's lipstick had smeared and she looked positively wanton herself.

Such a lovely sight that made it hard to refuse.

Their lips met again and a groan - of relief - escaped Leni's mouth. Fingertips grazed the soft skin of her thighs and Satya's mind snapped back to reality.

_Don't let it get out of control._

_I shouldn't. Gods, what's come over me?_

_Not here._

The sound of inquisitive voices outside the elevator. They froze, quickly pulling away from one another, eyes wide and cheeks flushed when the power in the elevator returned, filling the small chamber with the sounds of Carnatic music. The doors opened and several Vishkar employees filed their way inside.

An automatic voice filled the speakers overhead.

"POWER HAS BEEN RESTORED TO THE FACILITY. YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR SCHEDULED DUTIES AND WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY."

Satya cleared her throat delicately and looked over at Leni, who seemed eager to straighten her dress a little and run a hand through her hair. She gave a weak smile toward her before they filed their way out of the elevator, dazed at what had come over one another.

Had they not been interrupted, it would have gone further than that.

She moaned softly, disgusted with herself as she returned to her own office; there would certainly be no focus for her as the tingling in her lips from Leni's kiss became the only think on her mind.


	5. Junūna

~o~

**Jun****ūna**

Leni went shopping that following day with Rohan by her side. They were going to buy things for food and Rohan was wearing a new mask that took on the likeness of a stork. He was looking through a pair of binoculars and watching people in the crowds.

"Oh! Oh noooo so small!" he gasped.

Leni glanced up at him and noticed he was watching them through the incorrect side of the binoculars. She chuckled warmly, shook her head.

"Rohan," she said, rotating the binoculars in his hand, "_Mera beta_."

Rohan looked through the correct side of the binoculars and his tone lit up. "Ohhhh."

Samir made his way over to them, a few things in his hand. He looked happy, turning to Rohan and held up a bag of snacks that had the young boy yelling happily, dropping the binoculars and holding the bag to his chest. He bounced in place and Samir laughed heartily.

It earned odd stares from other store patrons, and others pretended they didn't notice the sight; Leni ignored them, blinked and focused on Rohan. Samir was also ignoring the looks.

"It took a little bit of persuading. But I told you, Rohan, I was able to get the last bag of your favorite snacks," he told him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Rohan was happy, which was important to Leni. It gave her a moment to appreciate that and ignore the people around them. She ushered him toward the counter to buy his snacks and their food. The mask caught the cashier's attention and she smiled, understanding.

"That's a lovely mask," she said, ringing up their purchases.

"_Aap bahut dayaloo hain_!" Rohan answered, with pride.

Leni chuckled, patting his back with one hand. "Good, Rohan! Your teacher has been practicing with you."

"Ah," the cashier nodded and smiled at Rohan, who began to wave his hands back and forth, "Well, you're doing wonderfully, young man. I'm sure you will make your mother proud."

Rohan laughed, delighted by the comment.

Leni looked distracted as she watched her food being rung up. Samir caught the look and glanced sidelong to her curiously.

"Is everything alright, Leni?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh!" Leni nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I have a lot on my mind, perhaps."

Samir seemed to think about something, but stopped and shook his head. A smile touched his lips when he noticed the light flush on Leni's cheeks. He knew just what she was thinking about.

O

Leni was speaking at the meeting regarding her interest in the purifier.

Satya felt a moment of pride in witnessing her conviction as always; she was sure of her decision, so determined to prove to Vishkar's authority that a place in Madagascar was perfect for their influence. They would reach out to them, make themselves a beacon of hope.

The smile on Leni's face filled the air with bright color. She was lovely.

"...We will offer a proposal, first," the chairman offered, "If you feel they can be convinced, then we will meet them halfway and see what we can do about the purifier."

Satya felt Leni vibrating with excitement beside her. She couldn't help her smile and lowered her eyes, focusing on her own tablet of information. She didn't want to seem obvious that she had been happy for her. It wouldn't be prudent and demonstrate an unprofessional way about her that none had witnessed.

It wasn't until she felt a small nudge of Leni's foot against her calf that she nearly jumped out of her seat. The action was caught by Satosh, who stared at her quizzically the entire time the chairman was speaking. She forced a calm smile on her face and shook her head, waving a dismissing hand in the air.

She was fine.

Heat seared up her thigh where the lightest contact of Leni's foot against her own. Her mind went to inappropriate places all during an important business meeting. Sanjay was there, watching her expressions; he was always scrutinizing things around him, so it made perfect sense to keep her features neutral.

She didn't trust him.

_Never trust, Sanjay Korpal._

_Wait, what do I discuss? Oh, yes, the documents for my mission in Nepal for the - _

Leni's hand reached down beneath the table and took Satya's, giving it a little squeeze. She was still talking so easily, so professionally that no one would have ever known the oddity of what was happening right under their noses.

Satya glanced briefly at the clock on the wall.

_One hour. _

She had never wished for a meeting to end so quickly. And it took an age; the room was far too warm now, the shifting of her heels beneath the seat insistent. Leni was smiling as she sat there, conversing with the chairman further on the matter.

_Ah, they're almost finished._

_Leni, let us discuss this little game of yours. _

It was only after everyone could leave for their homes that Satya and Leni took the subway home - to her apartment. Leni was talking, but Satya could barely hear her over the thoughts fluttering wildly through her head. She had her legs crossed, hands resting on her knee in a most demure fashion. She barely remembered offering Leni a place at her home after everything was over. It had happened. An impulse.

"Do you have plans for this evening?" Leni questioned.

The thought had crossed her mind, yes; Satya could have been working on her next proposal for her mission in Nepal, but her mind was to Leni. She could invite her inside and perhaps they could spend their time discussing one another instead.

She led Leni inside once they arrived at her apartment and looked back at her. "Would you like something to drink?" she questioned.

_I feel nervous._

_Why?_

Satya knew that it possibly had a lot to do with Leni being here, in her home. In the place none were allowed to be. She had always been alone.

"Water would be nice." Leni said, glancing toward the balcony that overlooked the city.

She smiled, walked over to it and Satya worked to get her a glass of water. She watched Leni admire the view and a small, nervous smile touched her lips.

_Calm yourself._

_Why are you nervous?_

"Yes, the view is quite something, isn't it?" she said, hoping to ease the silence between them. "You can truly appreciate the wonders of science and what it has created for all of those below."

"It certainly is." Leni agreed, with a small laugh. "I don't have such a view at home."

Satya approached her, offering the glass. "What of Rohan? Will he be worried about your absence?"

"My father is minding him. It'll be alright."

Their proximity. Satya felt warm in her presence as they watched the city. The night was closing in and the activity was dwindling in the streets. It was calmer tonight. Quieter. Satya had approved of this apartment complex as most of its tenants were older, less chaotic. But the building here had been further from most city activity. It was always peaceful for her.

And she was to share it with someone else.

Her heart skipped when she felt herself circling her arms around Leni, holding her closer. Leni didn't rebuke her and her hands rested against the metal of Satya's arm.

_Finish what you started in that elevator..._

"Leni," she began, quietly. "I've been hiding something from you."

Leni didn't sound disappointed, just curious as she leaned back against her. "What is it?"

"I was jealous of Amita," Satya admitted, hesitantly. She stared at the floor instead of the other woman. "It wasn't because she was constantly with you. I am more than she could ever be in the scheme of Vishkar. Perhaps I...thought my place among the spectrum would create a rift between us."

Leni was sad to hear it. "It's alright, Satya. I think a part of me always knew you were."

"Hm?" Satya glanced down at her now.

Leni smiled and chuckled quietly. "Well, I didn't always know. Maybe a few times I suspected, but..." She looked down at the metal hand holding her. "I had no idea what to think of you at first, Satya. When you spoke on my behalf, you were the first person to treat me with respect. My place in Vishkar is often looked over. People there don't care much for the position. But you showed admiration for it. I didn't know how honest you were or what your intentions had been, but it was...nice."

Satya furrowed her brow. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"That's okay, Satya. I'm passed that now."

They were silent for a moment; Satya felt a warm clench in her chest.

"Satya? I know what Vishkar believes; that we cannot do something like this. I'm not blind to the consequences of what might happen should we be caught by anyone," Leni continued, her voice gentle, "Will you...love me here and now? Or should I leave?"

The question stopped Satya's breathing. Her eyes widened. Heat seared up her thighs. She knew what she was being asked; Leni wanted to know if she was willing to continue doing what they were doing at the risk of their places within the company. It was a smart question and one she had certainly thought about constantly as they spent time together. She knew what it meant to keep going.

_Please. I want to keep going._

_But it wouldn't be prudent to do so..._

"I want you to be happy," Leni told her, after a beat. Her voice carried a small note of sadness in it that she tried to hide. "I know how important it is for you to be with the company and I loathe the very thought of asking you to make a choice. But...whatever you decide, it'll be okay."

Satya trembled slightly when she felt Leni's hand rest against her cheek.

Choose.

She had to choose.

Leni felt the tremble in Satya's arm and looked down when she pulled her metal arm away slightly. She was nervous, but didn't rebuke her.

Satya, for her part, didn't understand why she was so nervous about touching her. It wasn't the first time she'd done this - touched someone else and taken them to her bed. But it had been so very long ago and she had never felt her heart pulse so quickly. Not like this.

_Discipline_, she reminded herself, _Order_.

Leni's voice was a calming noise amid the storm in her ears. "It's alright, Satya." she assured her, taking her hand in hers and wringing their fingers together in a soothing caress. "We can go slowly if we must."

It was a nice thought, really.

Satya's thoughts were rampant, but she struggled to piece together what was happening with clarity and order, as she did anything else. Even when her hands began to lightly explore Leni's chest and sides, drawing new, soft sounds from the other woman.

When her hand brushed against her collar bone, Leni jumped with a small gasp.

Satya sharply pulled her hand away, eyes widening, startled by the noise and Leni chuckled warmly, shaking her head and looking up at her.

"Sorry," she said, "Your hand is a little cold, that's all."

"Ah, my apologies for that," Satya's cheeks were reddened and she looked down ruefully at her metal arm.

"That's okay," Leni assured her, turning so that she could face her properly. "You're nervous, I can tell. Maybe we'll feel better if we lay down and relax."

Leni was also a little nervous; Satya could see it as she swallowed thickly, taking Leni's hand and leading her toward the bed in the corner of the room. She couldn't believe that she was finally here with her, about to engage in such an intimate act. Once they did, it would make her choice clear.

She wanted this. She wanted her.

Leni took a seat first on the bed, kicking off her shoes. Satya joined her and cupped her cheek, leaning her head down for a kiss. It was gentle, their lips rolling over one another until Natalie leaned back, letting her take a moment to run her lips slowly down the slope of her neck.

The little note of pleasure from Leni sent a stab of want through her. Her fingertips moved slowly, sensually against Natalie's back, lightly brushing the buttons of the dress that held it in place. Natalie smiled and breathed out another whisper - consenting for more. Needing more.

"_Satya_..."

The air was heavy with heat and her thoughts dizzying. The buttons of Leni's dress were undone, leaving her room to slip her hand through the fabric to touch the smooth heat of her skin. Leni's hands were at her waist, sliding up the length of her thigh, drawing shivers from Satya.

She met Leni's lips for another kiss and after a few moments, felt her working at the buttons of her uniform. Her breath quickened and Leni pulled her lips from hers, kissing the sensitive space beneath her jaw.

What truly gave Satya a sense of contentment despite her nerves was the fact that Leni didn't treat her differently; she went slow, all for her sake and her own. Satya had been so used to others acting as if she were a child due to her place on the spectrum and that sort of thing used to bother her. But it didn't now. Still, Leni was different in that case. She was just there to take it slow, cherish the moment they did have and only see to her comfort.

Unbuttoning the high-throated collar of her uniform took some effort - it caught itself in Leni's bracelet, earning a laugh from them both. The laughter was nice. It relaxed Satya a little and seemed to comfort Leni as they continued to undress one another.

_Look at how careful she is. _

_She doesn't treat you lesser than anyone else. She wants to take her time. She doesn't want to rush this._

_Of course._

Satya's mind was rampant with thoughts regarding this as Leni helped her out of her uniform. It took a little effort to free her arm from the sleeve. Her bra was unhooked, freeing her breasts and she groaned softly with appreciation when Leni cupped one, gently caressing.

"Leni..." Satya breathed, lips a fraction of an inch away.

Leni's hands reached up, running through her hair to rid her of the little clasp that held it up into a bun. When she undid it, Satya's hair fell in ribbons in her hands and she teased her fingers through her scalp, drawing a grunt of pleasure from the other woman.

She was guided onto her back and Satya met her lips again, laying gently on top of her; she appreciated the sensation of their skin compared to the roughness of her uniform. The sharp scent of her perfume, the heavy breathing from Leni's lips against her neck.

Leni shifted a little and kissed along her collar bone, moving further to mouth along the soft skin of her breasts. A sharp inhale above her spurred her on to nip lightly at one of her sensitive nipples. A soft groan followed and Satya leered down at her with a smirk.

"Shameless woman." she bit out.

She seemed to be getting comfortable and that made Leni smile back in return. She melted under Satya, shifting her thighs to push one between her legs, earning a grunt for her efforts. Leni was greeted by warm dampness and she shivered wantonly.

"Mm, I'd like to adjust...one moment." Satya breathed.

Satya reached between them, pushed Leni's thigh to the side so that she could sit up and adjust herself. She spread her legs, holding her open with two hands at her ankles. It took a little adjusting on her part; her breath shook with anticipation. The look on her face - the unfocused stare filled with hunger was so incredibly arousing that Leni couldn't look away.

"I like you like this, Satya." she gasped out.

Satya paused, smirked down at her. "Do you, now?"

"You look so lovely."

It was a nice thing to say - so simple - but it sent a pulse of heat down her spine and straight to her core.

Satya pushed down against her, grinding down onto her center. A sharp inhale from Leni as she leaned her head back. Satya found her pattern; slow, gentle thrusts and both women's soft gasps filled the room. When they met gazes, they smiled breathlessly, cherishing the sight of one another losing themselves in the act.

One hand freed her ankle and cupped one of Leni's breasts, thumb stroking the hardened bud of her nipple - a little retaliation for her own shameless act that earned a breathy grunt from the woman beneath her.

Leni swallowed thickly, clutching Satya's thighs, groaning at the wonderful pressure against her clit. "Gods..." she bit out.

Something about the way Leni uttered such a single word made her clench tightly; she let out a low, silken noise and responded in kind by rocking harder into her.

Leni's hands rove over every part of her she could reach; her belly which clenched tightly with every thrust, her thighs and her chest. The constant, rough pressure against her clit pushed her so far so fast. She struggled to hold herself back, to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. But when Satya let out a low, indulgent moan - signalling how close she was - there was no hope for her.

Satya stiffened, doubling over. Her thrusts now were faster, her jaw clenching. Leni wrapped her arms around her shoulders, clawing her skin. When both women finally came, it was with a series of rapturous sounds and groans that would make even the Gods themselves blush.

O

Leni held her. Fingertips ran gently up and down the length of her back.

Satya took a moment to collect herself, find that serenity in her mind once again. She was concerned about looking at Leni, wondering what sort of face the other woman would be wearing. Her first time had yielded unsightly results; her partner displeased with her performance. Bored with it, perhaps.

Leni made a soft murmur of appreciation and Satya spoke. "Are you well?" she questioned.

"Mmm, more than well." Leni sounded pleased and relaxed.

Satya was relieved to hear that. She leaned up onto her elbow, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled down at Leni. The other woman looked happy with the results of their coupling, so that was good. In truth, Satya herself felt better for it as well. She had never believed they'd be here, sharing her bed.

"I am pleased to hear it." she said.

Leni glanced up briefly at the glowing, digital clock on Satya's wall. Satya caught the gesture and frowned somewhat, but Leni laughed and looked at her.

"I just realized that we never ate supper." she told her, with a chuckle.

"Ah." Satya couldn't help the titter of amusement. She eyed Leni up and down. "Well, it's your fault for tormenting me so during our meeting."

Leni actually giggled, shaking her head. "Sorry about that. I was feeling playful after our little tryst in the elevator."

Satya shifted and sat up, looking around the room. Leni eventually sat up with her and noticed how distracted Satya looked. She tilted her head, resting her hand on her shoulder with a warm smile.

"You're not used to this." she told her.

Satya laughed quietly, lowering her eyes. "No, I'm afraid not." she admitted. "I don't sleep with my coworkers. It's always been against my better judgment."

"Do you...regret this?"

Satya's eyes widened now and she shook her head. "No! No, I don't regret what we shared, Leni. It's different with you." She noticed a smile now tugging at the corners of Leni's lips. "I feel...happy when I'm with you. None of my reservations nor my doubts reflect on you at all. I would not have pursued you if you were at fault."

Leni made a small note of amusement, nodding once. "I see."

Satya reached into a drawer near her bed and removed two robes. She fit one over her shoulders and offered one to Leni. The other woman dressed herself and they stepped out of the bed, making their way into the kitchen. Satya began to remove two bowls, murmuring a few words in her native language.

Leni stepped behind her to put her arms around her waist and kiss her neck. Satya appreciated the little gesture.

"Mmm, now will you let me prepare us something or do you intend to toy with me again?"

Her tone was full of playfulness, something she rarely had and it made Leni giggle against her neck.

"Would you like me to?" she queried, mischievously.

"It would be...counterproductive to my task at hand." Satya quipped. "_Darapok baat_."

Leni did not attempt to tease her, but she did help in preparing a quick meal; Satya didn't want to rush her away so soon. She liked the conversation with the other woman as they stood, perfectly relaxed and in her robes that evening. It was somehow so very calming, but she knew Leni had to return home eventually.

Even after tonight, they would still need to be cautious about the future. Because even though Satya adored Leni and cherished the little bit of time she had with her, she knew their positions within Vishkar could be threatened if they were to be public.

It was truly a shame.


End file.
